From Dreams To Reality: A Parallel world called KNB
by SweetSiren16
Summary: Every Fan of Kuroko no Basuke dreams to meet the legendary 'Generation of Miracles' in real life but how can it happen if they are just part of Fictional Story? Meet Darlin Ross a normal High School student who labeled herself as a Number 1 Die hard Fan of KNB, Let's Witness her adventure as she Travel to a Parallel world called Kuroko no Basuke Universe.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! Thank you for taking an interest to read this First Ever Fanfiction Story of mine. I dedicated this for all Die Hard Fan of KNB (Ahemmn, Like me ~) I'm hoping you'll like it ^_^ If you have comments or story suggestions please don't hesitate to message or leave a comment for me. If ever there is a grammatical error at my work please forgive me since I didn't double check it at all because of me being excited to publish it so if ever just ignore it. That's all ENJOY~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to our wonderful Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the story plot is mine ~

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

One morning somewhere in Tokyo;

As the sun shines brightly bringing light in the city while the trees branches are gently swaying making its leaves dance in the rhythm of the wind with the birds are happily chirping making it sound like a song that resonate in the spacious area, five highschool girls are chatting happily in sitting position( or more like roaring each other's ideas like some Trial in a court scene) at their favorite place to hang out during lunch period; The school's rooftop. They've just finished eating their lunch until one of them spoke breaking the tranquility of the place.

**Girl #1 : **Hey, HEY! Did you guys watched 'IT'? OMG! 'THEY' are so Hot and Cool like ever! ( the Girl said it with so much energy that make the other students whose having their lunch also in the said place caught their attention and listen with interest to the boisterous group topic, well let's just call them 'The Eavesdroppers Group'.)

**Girl #2 : **You mean 'THEM'?! Hell yeah! My heart is beating so fast like I'm having a heart attack every time I watch them on actions( the girl said while putting her hands dramatically in her chest where her heart is located with anticipation that makes her whole body tremble due to her excitement.)

[ "THEM?! Are they talking about a certain idol group or maybe a boyband? ,,,so they are a Fan of those ( more like a die hard fan due to their actions and the way they talked about it)." The Eavesdroppers group thought altogether while watching the group of five (Hyper) girls interact to each other]

**Girl #3: **Man,,,Those talents of "THEM"is sexy but those muscles and body structure makes them more sexier! ( the 5 group of girls nodded together as a sign that they all agreed to that idea 'EXTREMELY' as in ' in a EXTREMELY! way 'of showing their reaction.)

[Now that caught the 'Eavesdroppers group' attention more most of them are girls as they have an idea that the topic is all about a certain group of Handsome boys and they just can't let it pass without knowing WHO are these people, well it can't be help they're just Girls after all who loves to gossip about hot and cute stuffs. "So maybe it's a group of famous athletes they are talking about" they thought altogether again.]

**Girl #4: **Oh! And don't forget THEIR personality especially on court that spice THEM more and Boom! Pregnant. (The girl dramatically collapsed forward in a slow motion then got up again regaining her sitting position as she wiped her nose for having a sudden burst of blood from it. The four other girls laughed at their friend gesture but nonetheless totally agreed to their friend opinion like it is a normal reaction for a girl to do.)

["Now that's a one hell reaction." The group of Eavesdroppers become more interested to listen from them. Some of them sweat drop due to Girl #4 reaction. "What type of guys that makes them go crazy like that to the point one of them (well ALMOST) faint (with a heart showing in her eyes) due for having a nosebleed take note "an EXCESSIVE NOSEBLEEDING". That makes the topic intense, what they feeling right now is like watching a suspense drama movie.]

**Girl #5: **"I know right! Anyway I've been dying to asked this question right now. WHO do you think is the best among the 5 ... Oh! And plus 1." (the girl asked as she resumed their conversation making it more intense and Fierce than before based to the outsiders view.) Suddenly her friends become silent for a moment with a serious face giving off an aura like it is the most crucial part of their discussion that soon to be a debate.

["Finally! Our curiosity will be answered now, Just spill the beans already! We are dying to know about it!". (The Watchers A.K.A Eavesdroppers group said altogether in their thoughts as if they are experiencing cliff hanger as the Drama slash Discussion slash soon to be Debate goes on.) "By the way what did she mean when she said 'among the 5 plus 1?' She should just said "6" or "THEM" to group of guys that they are talking about together. Haaah,,she's making things complicated ." ( Now it's getting weird and it makes them more and more curious).

{A.N: hai,haiiiiii! Let ME "The author " explain it to you when she said 5 plus 1 she mean the GOM plus Kuroko Tetsuya-kun~~ as she cannot add kuroko to the GOM because he's our precious Phantom sixth man of the Group though GOM consider him as their equal in the court in terms of talent. The outsiders didn't get the point of it so they become more confused, only those braved warriors called fangirls/fanboys knows it.}

**Girl #5: ** "Errrr... Uhmmnn,,,Guys? "' (The girl wondered if she said anything that make her friends become silent for a while then suddenly one of her friends stand up abruptly like there was some sort of emergency going on.)

**Girl#1:** Tsk,Tsk,Tsk!( the girl put up her pointer finger then shift left and right as her hand gesture) " I'm surprised you don't know the answer to it immediately Darlin for an academic excellence awardee student like you, supposed to know the answer already. ( She mimicked a certain short red head captain smirk and put her arms across in her chest like a mighty ruler which is one of his famous signature pose while making her voice sound suave like his.) "Of course it has to be **Akashi Seijuuro**!

The formidable captain of ' Generation of Miracles'! With his amazing Skills which is The Emperor Eye and his intelligence or more like genius mind, this charismatic gentlemen deserved to be on top of them all! Plus,Those heterochromatic eye of his is the most amazing sight to behold well aside from his smile of course! He is so hot with his dual personality like having 2 boyfriends in one body one is gentle and the other one is rough! He lives through his name (AKA-red Shi- King) having a Regal King like aura that makes his personality intimidating despite of his Height." (She exclaimed her explanation of Him like she's delivering a powerful poem in a poem competition. She then paused for a while contemplating something then continued her speech more like an epic tales of heroes story telling session)

"But **Kuroko Tetsuya **will not be lose! Contrast to akashi's Fierce and charming attitude, Tetsu-kun has Cool and Collected Personality. The Phantom Sixth Man of the group has a bit of mischievousness and a little devilish attitude( Not as much as Akashi possess though after all He is devil reincarnation himself according to aomine) despite of his blank angelic face. His Misdirection is superb that earned many respect from his teams and his basketball rival playmates though he have an scrawny appearance (according to kagami) he can be quite deadly if been provoke since he has a lethal weapon called Ignite Pass to make his victim unconscious. His slim milky white body is cute and downright sexy too but what makes him look more amazing is his sky blue Doe eyes that makes him look like a porcelain doll. Overall both Akashi and Kuroko both deserved to be on top of them all. "

**Girl#2: **"What's that supposed to mean A-chan! "(she shout to her Girl#1 friend named A-chan then pouted) "Don't forget Aomine and Kise!" ( She defended then goes to La La Land as she explain her adoration for them.) **Aomine Daiki **,the Ace player of generation of the miracles with his speed and agility earning him the title 'The unstoppable Scorer' his play style named Formless Shots can send shots straight from the heart of anyone that's watching him for its awesomeness. He appears to be a selfish and aloof guy based on his outward appearance but deep down of his cold demeanor attitude he can actually be a good friend and always has a concern for his child hood friend especially for his former Teammates. He has a Greek God body structure and a husky voice that so damn hot and smoky in sort he's the best definition of Tall,Dark and Handsome prince!"

"There goes one **Kise Ryouta** ,the complete opposite of Aomine's attitude this bubbly sun shine handsome boy ahemmn ,,, more like whining brat( she said it like a whisper."So mean~!" Echoed somewhere in her mind "Huh? Did I hear something?") is the energetic 'Copycat of GOM' with his Perfect Copy ability makes him almost Well ALMOST like a perfect genius , just by looking into something and he is able to perform it completely he is naturally gifted athlete that makes him suited to be one of the miracles. He is the most popular guy among them all, since he is good looking that earns him to be a model ( and to be a model means to have many annoying fangirls ) and also a talented person. He's a fun and carefree guy but once being provoked can turned into a scary serious(Oh so hot) dude as they say he can be your nightmare dress like a Daydream type of guy. (She said dreamily with her eyes filled of sparkles.)

**Girl#3: **"You girls are hopeless."( she said with a huff and face Iyah with enthusiasm to preach her knowledge about one carrot) " Listen to me Darlin, **Midorima Shintaro **is the one you're looking for. He is the Miracle shooter of miragen those high projectile three and limitless range perfect shooting accuracy of his is jaw dropping. He is a gentle & kind boy dress in tsundere appearance. Behind his cold , serious and uncaring exterior of his is a kind hearted person that makes your heart tsun tsun~~ and doki doki ~~. He has this ultimate weapon called glasses that once taken off will reveal a handsome man hiding behind of those. He is also smart not as smart as Akashi but posses an intelligent mind par from ordinary pack with having a great luck due to following Oha Asa and bringing lucky items everyday (but also cause misfortune if he didn't bring his lucky items). This superstitious person will always make sure to make your day Happy and Safe by giving you gift called lucky items everyday making you feel lucky to have him." ( she said all of this while shaking Iyah back and fort making the girl dizzy. A satisfied smile plastered across her face after ranting.)

**Girl#4:** " Argggrh! I can't take this anymore! " (she shouted and it echoed around the place as she stand up earning everyone's attention and at the same time stopping their movement from what they are doing.) Best means being on Top, and being on top means it should be **Murasakibara Atsushi**-kun! The Best Defender among all the players that included him to the GOM. He is a very powerful player which excel both in Defense and Offense though it is more on Defense since he doesn't want to move around too much. His Thor hammer is a awesome scene to watch. His height which is his best asset makes him the center of attraction among the group. His long hair once tied add more moe for being a hunk. Though his physical appearance looks intimidating he actually has a childish attitude and behavior plus his loves for snacks is too cute to be ignore. In sort he's a one big cute huggable teddy bear to love." ( she exclaimed with a little bit of tears in her eyes. She speaks a little bit fast that makes her pant after her explanation.)

[The Eavesdroppers group were flabbergast, to say that they are very shock is an underestimate, Stupefy is the best word to describe them. Never in their life they see and hear someone so Passionate almost Crazy Fangirls sharing their ideas ( correction fighting ) to each other, pointing each and every nook details and best qualities that their Idol have. Some of them were in awe, while others are left silent can't utter a single word to describe them. Most of them reacted ( the girls) after hearing those explanation they've waited for;

"So they are talking about basketball players, not just ordinary but a talented players!"

" Oh hot hell! Those are mind blowing awesome guys just like what they've said."

" That Anime Daiki is sure a handsome man though he has a weird surname( actually that is 'Aomine' not 'anime' mind you)."

"It is hard to believe that but maybe it is true..."

" What's with those Formless Shot, Perfect Copy, Emperor Eye, High projectile three, Thor hammer they are talking about are those a move or technique? I've never heard of that before especially that Mis-Misu-ahmmn-Misurection she said...( like I said it is Misdirection not misurection geez)"

"We want to meet them!" Is what they though altogether like duh who wouldn't want to meet these handsome athletes after all they are just girls with raging hormones.]

**Darlin (the girl#5): **

"C-Calmed down guys." ( she said as she sweat dropped for witnessing her friends trial slash debate slash drama. She now blamed herself for her curiosity. Now it is proven indeed that ' curiosity killed the cat.' She though to herself.)

"I get your PERSONAL point of views for each of them and I actually agreed to all of what you've guys said. It's just that...I can't choose and I'm having a hard time to think which one of them is the best since each of them has a unique more like ECCENTRIC personality plus they have their own way of catching someone attention so... yah that's all about it. ( She said as she try to stop the commotion she herself started.)

**A-chan short for Ami ( The girl#1): **

" Well,,,we kind of understand what you are trying to say, right guys? (she asked to the whole group as she stare at them all confirming their answers which they respond by nodding) Generally speaking it's hard to make a decision of choosing one of them just like what you've said, even I are having a hard time imagining it.

**B-chan short for Bea (The girl #2):**

"Yep I totally agree. I mean come on, if I have to choose one of them as my boyfriend, I would be probably become a great sinner since I want to have them all... If that is possible." ( she said looking troubled by thinking that situation.)

**C-chan short for Chelsie( the girl#3):**

Sheesh! You guys are being drama rama queens, right D-chan? ( she said while sighing like it's just a small problem.)

**D-chan short for Dia( the girl#4):**

Right, why do you need to choose one if you can have them all. ( she said as if what she said is the natural and obvious thing in the world.) "They say that if you want to dream about something don't limit it, 'Dream BIG'."

[The Outsider group sweat drop again after hearing her reasoning. "I think you've got the wrong definition of that quote. Though what she said is correct." They all think together.]

**Darlin ( the girl#5):**

" I don't get it. I mean is there something like that? Is it even acceptable,good and legal?! It sounded so wrong like a play girl.

**C-chan short for Chelsie( the girl#3):**

"You're so naive Darlin-chan, Of course it is, it's called platonic love or universal love like Friendship in that way you don't need to hurt every one of them, you can love them all the same and fair at the same time . Just ignore Dia's way of phrasing and I guess it's alright to have them all if you are just dreaming and imagining about it after all there's no harm from doing it."

**Darlin ( the girl#5):**

" I guess so, it must be nice to meet and see them in person." ( she said while having a dreamy face and a little blush on her cheek.)

[The outsiders group agreed to her (mostly girls) " We want to get to know them too in person." They all thought together thinking that it is really a person A real flesh PERSON ."]

**A-chan short for Ami ( The girl#1): **

"If only you can dive in their world like there is a magical portal to Transport in their place, must be nice to have a moment with them while having an action on court watching them in bleachers running and sweating."

["Now that's getting weird again what's with these Transport and Magical Portal they are talking about." Is what the Eavesdroppers of the conversation thought in their minds.]

**B-chan short for Bea (The girl #2):**

"Well that's ANIME for you short for ANIMATION means IMAGES that comes from IMAGINATION ONLY." ( she said while emphasizing each word feeling a little bit bitter for realizing the truth.)

["What The Fuck?'! Wut Da Actual Fuck did she say?!" The outsiders group said it altogether, they utter it completely by voicing out Mostly because of their shock and from being deceived ( they though that they are really having a serious conversation about REAL people called IDOLS) this time it is the boisterous group of 5 girls turns to be shock from their sudden outburst of thoughts. So in such a short time their Hopes and Heart fallen into pieces after hearing that. " We wasted our time listening to

Nothing better not to Eavesdrop again." is what they learned for today.]

**Darlin (the girl#5):**

"What's with those people suddenly shouting like that." she said as they did not get what the people shouted together because they are too busy in their own world not minding their surroundings.) " Anyway, that hurts a lot and thank you very much for reminding US again that it is only a imagination but I guess you are right."

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

" O, it's the class buzzer alarm time to go back in our class. Let's go everyone!"

" Hey Darlin! Don't run wait for us you lightning butterfly!, haaaaa...she's really fast in everything you know that speed of her is something."

" Well that's Darlin for you her nickname really suits her quick as lightning but at the same time still poised with grace and beauty like a butterfly"

"You guys know that she hate being called like that she thinks it's like a gangster name LOL!"

" SHE is like a gangster if not only having THAT Kind of face and appearance plus THAT mind of her you can finally say that she is the leader of a street gang, anyways lets catch her."


	2. Chapter 1: The Lighting Butterfly

In the beautiful city of Tokyo, A high school girl in a cafe is spending her time after school working as a part timer patissier in a famous Cafe. She enjoys her job as she loves baking cakes and cupcakes also dealing with people. She decided to live by herself after her fathers death. Her kind uncle insisted that she should move-in to his house afraid for her safeness and for living alone but she politely refused him as she don't want to be a burden and at the same time leave the house that filled with the happy memories of her growing up with her father. Truth to be told, Her father is not her biological father she is only an adopted daughter of a famous Chief Military Officer named Saionji Yuuya. She is found in a human trafficking site as a 6 years child with no previous memories (probably due to amnesia he thinks) what caught his interest is that this little girl (though dress in dirty tattered rug clothed) has a beauty like a doll that looks like easily broken due to her delicate figure but when you look into her Sapphire eyes you can see no single bit of fear but only fierceness and determination to survive despite of her situation she was in. }This caught the old man interest to adopt her as his daughter and give her a place called home. The man always make sure to shower her daughter a lots of love and care in order for her to grow up happily and contented even though he is only her surrogate father. She lost her father at the age of 12. Her father left her an quite large amount of money so she decided to donate some of it in an old orphanage though she has a money that's enough for her to sustained her daily living expenses she still choose to work and live a simple life.

"_Oskaresama deshita minna_!(Good job everyone)." She said cheerfully while bowing politely to her co-workers before exiting the cafe going home.) " Take care and see you again tomorrow Darlin-chan!". Her boss shouted back at her while waving. A light brown( almost looked like a blonde under the sunlight due to its lightness) haired girl exited the building. Her long hair that reaches her hips flow gracefully in the wind as she walked to her house direction enjoying the scenery of the night. Her sapphire gem like eyes shines brightly while staring straight to road when she suddenly remember something.

"It must be really nice to go in KNB universe and meet each one of them especially the GOM and Kuroko." She whisper to herself as she recall her friends conversation with her this early afternoon at there school.

Meet Saionji Darlin Ross , a 16 year old high school girl that possessed a doll like beauty yet full of simplicity with a brain that could rival any famous geniuses you've known but at the same time tends to be a bubble head. She seems to be a serious type of person based on her appearance but once to be close with is actually a playful one. She look like a gentle-innocent princess type of girl but don't be fooled by her outside appearance since she is actually boyish in her actions ( which probably one of the reasons why she earned her nickname "The Lightning Butterfly" quick to act but at the same time still graceful) Behind her Fragile-Weak like appearance is actually a Fearsome-Warrior or more like Monster according to her friends, "she could established an army of gang and be a leader of it if she wanted to" adds by them. Overall She is the perfect definition of an 'abstract human' as she is hard to understand but one thing is for sure that she has a 'Big Heart of Gold'.

Maybe you are curious as to why someone like HER become a Fan of certain anime. Well, it's started when a certain friend of her named Ami recommend to read a "Manga". She loves reading, it is her way of making herself entertained for awhile drifting her mind somewhere forgetting her problems and stress that make her depressed. It was a big lost for her when her father which is 'the only family member she had' passed away that be the reason for her having depression. She loved her father so much that she's having a hard time to move on but she knows that her father will only get lonely seeing her in this kind of situation and appearance so she promised to her self that she will be ok and pull herself back together again.

In her freetime or whenever she get sad remembering what happened she indulged herself reading novels or any type of literacy books. Until one day in her school during their breaktime her friend Ami notice that she always reads too serious stuff and recommend to try reading something else that is more fun and entertaining called 'Manga' so she did what she said. When she finally in a manga section of the bookstore a certain manga took her interest which is the Kuroko no Basuke (That's where Hell broke loose.) Since then she become an avid die hard fan NOPE! SCRATCH THAT She become a Devotee of it waiting for every new released volumes and always updated in every news about it until she becomes 16 still in love for it. For her it is not only for a great source of entertainment reasons for liking (more like for loving) KNB.

It gives her motivation and inspiration to give her best in everything and continue living life to fullest after all the hardship and problem she have been through. (All thanks to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei for making a wonderful piece of art!)

But the highlight of it is these Handsome slash Talented slash Genius Hot damn Awesome Athlete Guys ! ( Not that she admit it, Nope!) It caught her interest that's where her curiosity strike everytime she imagine THEM together an idea pop up in her mind thinking what would she feels if they seen them face to face, be with them everyday and have a interaction with every each of them resulting to asking herself which one of them is the best among the group. Now let's go back to the present.

"Gosh, time flies fast isn't and still nothing change I'm still a fan girl of it for almost 5 straight years ... well happy anniversary to me I guess." ( She chuckled as she thought it to herself (like a loyal lover of someone) finding the irony of what she said) Contrast to her being famous around her school or everywhere ( Not that she knows it, Yep she is totally clueless about Herself being famous earning lots of admirer.) She doesn't Been to a relationship before even though she always got confess by her admirers leaving her being an NBSB person or NoBoyfriendSinceBirth type of a girl (She is very loyal to her one and only inspiration don't asked about it anymore you guys knows it already.) if you are gonna force her to state her status in Facebook then she would gladly put IN A RELATIONSHIP TO KNB which probably earned many likes and heart from other fans of it.

"Get a hold of yourself Darlin! You need to be home early and do your chores quickly so you can have your sweet time admiring them plus there's something amazing to witness later a meteor shower that only happens every 1000 years! What a wonderful event to sight." ( she said to herself while lightly slapping her face to get back to reality and made a dash towards her house.)

After finishing her chores and having her dinner she settled herself in her bedroom balcony leaning to its railings while holding her necklace( A silver chain with diamond shape locket imbedded with swarovsky crystal surrounding it as its front and back cover. It has her and her fathers picture inside together with her name initials engrave in a fine font.) admiring the moon while waiting for the said meteor shower. She's enjoying the gentle breeze of summer night and it's silent serenity wearing her white satin nighties covered by her long cardigan. She took a deep breath then turn her eyes staring at the sky. At a times like this she realized that there is something she's been lacking in her life though she can't point it out . Don't get her wrong assumptions, she actually considered herself being blessed and Lucky for all the things that she have like her good friends, her qualities and talent that is a gift from God, her home and having her everyday necessities and of course for having her beloved father. But something inside her is incomplete, something that she's been searching for her whole life.

"I wonder what's this strange feelings that I have,,, ( she sighted then shakes her head as if she's trying to removed it in her mind. Her eyes widen as she turn her attention back in the sky.)

"Hwuuaaaahhh, Amazing! It feels like a magic...so magnificent to watch! ( she said while being awed as she watch the sky become bright filled with a thousands of falling meteor.)

"I wonder... If I caught one of it will it grant my wish?"( she said as she raised her right hand slowly making a gesture as if she's trying to catch a star in the sky.)

After an half of hour watching it she already feels sleepy so she decided to go back inside and lay down to her bed letting her mind wonder to the land of dreams but before that she make sure to get her treasure ( The 1st volume of KNB manga) and put it at the top beside her head together with her Smartphone . ( It gives her a cozy feeling before sleeping. It's actually her daily ritual that gives her a pleasant morning full of energy.)

Finally drifting to sleep, minutes later unknown to her the book beside her suddenly lit up a bright bewitching light making her whole room surrounded by it.

**~Time Skip~**

As she feels a sudden change of temperature she shifts her body trying to find warmth place under her blanket.

"H-Hnnngghhh...Its cold"( She said groggily as her body shivers from a sudden cold temperature. Well, that's kind of weird because she was so sure that it is summer the reason why she wears her nighties to sleep in comfort.)

"Where the hell is my blanket?.., it's freaking cold."( she thought as she try to find her blanket shifting her hands around her.) "Huh? What's with this Cold and hard feeling it's quite uncomfortable." ( she turns her body to the other side in a curl position feeling a slight back ache as she still searching for her blanket that mysteriously hard to find.) As she shift her hand back and fort she feel a new sensation. By touching it, gives her a kind of rough feeling instead of a smooth and soft one (referring to her bed sheet) and it gives off an scent of something fresh instead of its usual sweet fragrance now that's getting weirder. She try to open her eyes searching for her phone in order to have a light but her action is useless as she only see blurred green vision huh? Green? She rub her eyes using one hand to avail a clear vision and Viola! Look and Behold!

Instead of Her that supposed to be laying in her soft, sweet fragrant comfy bed , staying inside her cozy bedroom, Here she was! Finding herself laying in an unknown place moreover sleeping in a grassy field which could only be means that she's Sleeping OUTSIDE in an UNFAMILIAR place surrounded by unknown buildings and establishment! Oh, what a great horror thing to experience!

Huh?! Wha-where the hell am I?!( she said out loud but not so loud due to her astonishment. No wonder she feels different that explains the cold, hard & rough ground surface and that something fresh smell which probably is the grasses. She slowly move sideward setting herself in a sitting position (both her legs are positioned in one side while her hands are holding firmly on the ground supporting her body) as she take her time to make her mind absorb the unexpected happenings around her. She also noticed that her hair is cut off short that reaches only her shoulder but other side of it is longer than the other(the style is being cut from side to the other side making it appear from short to longer version at the back like Tomoe Margaret of Mai otome). Did someone cut her hair while she's sleeping?! Impossible!

Thousands or more like Million of question flooded her mind at the same time.

She gasped. "Am I being abducted then thrown in an unknown area?...Nope if ever that happens then I should sense it earlier before it happened. A kind of prank? A big bad prank of someone? Probably nah, because all people supposed to take their bedtime sweetly not minding of wasting energy carrying one person to other area & cutting her hair short just to make a prank. Don't tell me ...Im being spirited away by an unknown force or maybe monster?! Sounds so wrong but feels right at the same time. But why 'Me'! of all people Yes I'm weird but not so weird enough to make someone get me." (She thought making assumptions as to why she is situated in this kind of place.) "Ah! I know maybe this is only a dream, Ouch! It hurts." ( She said in her thoughts as she tried to pinch her cheeks.)

"Come to think of it I didn't take a good look around to analyze wher-..."( She said to herself as she realized that she did not took a good look around her surroundings first before panicking but her words has been cut off as turn her head and she saw a big elegant pristine building that is jaw dropping to see. Observing it from afar She can't pin point what kind of establishment it is but the said building has an elegant interior and exterior design ( like those Renaissance infrastructure in Europe but with a little mix of modern style) and its structure every bit and side of it looks like it is made in fine quality materials.

"A museum? Parliament establishment?(Her mind processed for a while) Wait there's a logo . . . its says **TEI-T-E-I-K-O C-H-U-G-A-K-K-O.**..(She read the letter slowly as she is having a hard time adjusting her eyes in the dark for reading it) Heh TEIKO CHUGAKKO huh,,,,,,,,, interesting, I feel like I heard and read it somewhere before( she stop and thought for awhile then react loudly enough to make someone notice her) Eeeeeeehhhhhh! ...that **TEIKO JUNIOR HIGH?! **Like the school in, , , No wait! Calm down there is no way that, THAT( she pointed at the building) is this school in front of me, it's just an coincidence Yep,that's right! but as far as I know there is no school named like that here in Tokyo not unless I'm- ..." Her ranting suddenly got cut off by someone behind her back asking her about something, it sounds like a boy.

"Anooo, are you ok miss...Did something happened...I noticed a flash of light coming from this place so I followed it and surprised to see you here laying in this spot from afar." (A boy with monotonous voice asked her.)

"Yes I am doing well since nothing is wrong with my body but at the same time No I'm not,,,(she whispered absentmindedly not minding that there's a person behind talking to her as she still thinking deep not letting her eyes off in front still staring in the said building. Realizing her actions towards the said person, she turn around slowly apologizing for being rude as she didn't not notice him right away.) " I'm sorry I didn't notice you ri..." (Her words left in the air as her eyes widen and her mount slightly left open staring in the boy in front of her, like she see a ghost or celestial being.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Phantom Boy

Teiko Middle School is one of the most famous prestigious school for its excellence in producing talented athletes and Students with high level of intelligence. Most of its student came from a rich family which could be the only reason why some of the students are able to enter the said school. Yes, You should be either talented and intelligent to attained a scholarship or rich enough to afford all the expenses. It has Elegant and Pristine buildings solely for its students and staff. Each club has specific area in school dedicated for its members especially the sports club. One of the largest club that has been established is the Basketball club which consist of hundred members meaning it holds one of the largest amenities of school in order to accommodate all of its members. The basketball club has 3 gymnasium each for 1st, 2nd and 3rd string group of players for them to trained and practiced. The largest of the 3 is the place designated only for the first string members which is the captain and the regulars. There, inside you'll find a group of colorful head players 'The Rainbow group called Generation of Miracles.' They had just finished their usual training menu ( it is actually a Hellish Training) design by their beloved 'Demon' Captain together with their 'Tsundere' Vice Captain.

"Hey, Tetsu! Still alive? Man,,, that was too much as usual don't you think? Our demon captain surely have no mercy." ( A tan boy with a navy hair said to his halfdead bestfriend/Partner who is busy sitting in bench arranging his bag readying himself to go home. All of his 'friends' attention suddenly went to him as if he said something frightful.)

"Aomine-kun, if you really treasured your life you should learned to keep your mouth shut you know..."( A boy with a light blue hair named Kuroko TETSUya who've just finish packing his things and slide his duffle bag to his shoulder said to the tan man named Aomine Daiki who is standing in front of his locker being finished changing back to his school uniform.)

"That's right Aominecchi, Kurokocchi is right-ssu! You should be careful of saying things about Akashicchi if you don't want your training be Tripled."( A blond energetic boy said to the tan boy. He is standing beside the small light blue haired boy.)

"Your lucky that Akashi left early today Aomine. He said that he needed to finished something in student council office."( A bespectacled green headed boy said as he adjust the tip of his glasses by his tapped fingers.)

"Mine-chin~~ is an idiot crunch-crunch"( A giant boy with a purple hair said while busy crunching his biscuits.)

The tan boy look irked for a moment before shrugging off their conversation. As they bid each other a goodbye one person left behind by the group as he is the one assigned today to locked the gym and making sure that all equipments is in their proper place. After doing so he proceeded walking towards the school gate passing the spacious open field of their school. While walking, a blinding light not far from his place suddenly emerged from somewhere. It caught his attention and a feeling of curiosity arise from him as he followed the source of it. As he get to it nearer the light slowly disappearing ( He though that he is just tired resulting to him seeing some unusual things) at a distant view of him appearing a silhouette of a person laying in the grass he can't see it clearly so he decided to walked closely to identify it. While he was walking to the said person, he notice that it is indeed a person a girl on the top that. He stop for awhile to observed the girl who is slowly rising up sitting in the grass as if she was just got awaken from her slumber taking time to gather her thoughts then after regaining some senses decided to stand and started to look around her surroundings stopping her attention in front of his school building.

"What is she doing in this place its night already and laying down there carelessly. Was she collapsed in that spot? Or Was she waiting for someone so late until she got sleepy then wake up without knowing what time is it? But judging by her clothes, huh?...she is just wearing a dress( A white sexy dress with a thin fabric to be precise). . . upon a better inspection, she looks like she's going to sleep already. . .so why would she wear something like that ...that kind of clothing is not supposed to be wear outside and it is Spring 'night' to be precised so who in the world will wear a thin fabric clothed then went outside just to shivered from coldness. "(So absolutely there is a PROBLEM he conclude to himself.) Then heard a sudden outburst from the girl in his front. Did he heard it right she sounds surprised from learning that she stands in front of his school. "Was she not aware of her location?... Thats weird."( He thought as he heard the girl, Now he was so sure that there is something wrong with her and as a gentleman he is, he decided to approach the girl and offered to help her.)

"Anooo, are you ok miss...Did something happened...I noticed a flash of light coming from this place so I followed it and surprised to see you laying in this spot from afar." He asked with a great concern (although his face shows no emotions) towards the girl but even though the girl replied to his question she doesn't seem to noticed him as she continue to stare in front. "She seems like she's deep in thought not noticing my presence right away." ( He thought to himself not minding it as he is already used to be not noticed for having invisible presence.)

"Yes I am doing well since nothing is wrong with my body but at the same time No I'm not,,,The girl whispered absentmindedly not minding that he's just behind her standing . Upon taking a closure look he noticed that the girl have the same height as his and maybe she's around his age too. The girl realized her actions and decided to turn around and face him. As she turns around slowly, apologizing for being rude her words has been cut off when she finally faced him.

"Ah..."( is the only word he uttered silently for seeing the girl appearance. Behind his blank facade is actually a shock or like astonished expression of him.) Never in his whole life he experienced this kind of feeling before. His heart started to beat unusually. His Vision of her as she turns around to him, flash slowly like a dramatic scene in many movies as his eyes widen for a minute( though it is not noticeable due to his great blank facade) seeing her like a celestial being. Now that he think about it the girls hair looks ethereal under the moonlight also making her eyes dazzling even though it's night, it's like a deep blue sapphire Gem stone. While he silently admiring the girls image, his running thoughts has been stopped when the girl become silent for a while averting her eyes from him. Her eyes are Hidden behind the shadow as she started looking at the ground like having a deep thoughts 'AGAIN'.

Standing silently for almost a few minutes, he noticed that the girl begun to shivered (probably because of what she wears he thought). He started to take off his Basketball team jacket leaving him wearing a white t shirt and walked towards her closing their distance putting his jacket gently to her shoulders leaving it hanging behind her back.

~Darlin's POV~

Realizing that she's being rude to the concerned person, she decide to faced him while apologizing.

" I'm sorry I didn't notice you ri..." Her words left in the air as her eyes widen and her mount slightly left open for a minute seeing the boy in front of her. The atmosphere between them become silent for the moment.

Her mind processed the newly occurred event and her analyzing skills activated faster as she take a good look to the boy in front from top to bottom. "That sky blue hair, ... Those big light blue doe eyes,... And an emotionless face...( A rush of blood inside her body suddenly occurred as her heart start beating so fast due to a mixture of excitement and a wave of shock) ... No way... Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?! Although he seems to become a bit smaller than he should be... Come to think of it he's wearing

TEIKO jersey that means he's still a middle schooler but wait, why do I feel that we have the same height ..." she thought then an idea comes to her mind like a lightning strike.

"So I'm in teiko's school ,,, standing in front of me is Kuroko Tetsuya in flesh wearing teiko's basketball club jersey ...which means ...Holy Shit! I am in KNB world and stuck back to 13 years old appearance of mine! " She shouted only in her mind making a mental representation of herself having many small chibis that looks like her running around inside her brain scattering in different directions. Some are panicking, others are in dazed mode but most of them are Kyaaaaaaa!-ing while drooling like a crazy fangirls as she realized her present situation. No wonder her hair becomes short like her haircut during her middle school years and they have the same height. She's a 16 years old high school girl mentally but with the physical looks of a 13 yrs old girl. "GREAT,,,how WONDERFUL is that." she thought being sarcastic as she feel awkward about herself.

"But...I can't believed it! In front of me is Tetsuya-Kun~~! What should I do?! Should I hug him to death( Duh! Cuz his damn cute she thinks) or should I take a photo as a remembrance of him since this is only one time experience,,,but I don't have my phone with me and it's kind of awkward because of what I wear and he'll think that I'm a weirdo (Actually her phone is laying beside her in the grass, she just did not noticed it) or Maybe I can kiss him once on his cheek since this is such a rare chance also does this mean that I can also get a chance to meet the others?! Oh my gosh!"Her thoughts are filled with various scene as she squealed in delight inside (but still with a blank expression on the outside, made her body begun shaking from excitement because of it. Unknown to her the boy began to noticed her small movement more like 'shaking' assuming that she is shivering from coldness. He begin to take off his varsity jacket (Teiko's basketball team uniform) and walked towards her leaving just a small distance between them.

"Hmmmnnnn... Oh dear lord, please help me I-...Ah!" She snapped back to reality as she feel something shifted around her shoulder giving her warmth from the cold night and noticed their closed distance. "T-Thank you and Sorry..." She said as she noticed his jacket around her by holding it with her right hand.

The boy named Kuroko Tetsuya smiled at her. For others vision, it looks like just a slight twitch of his mouth only but for a Fangir-ahemmnn observant people vision , it is no doubt a smile. " It's alright. Why are you here alone, are you waiting for someone?.." He asked her as he was curious why a girl like her is here alone at the middle of the night looking troubled by something.

"No, I'm not." She answered him while shaking her head.

"I see, it is better for you to go home already since it is not safe for a girl like you to wonder around at night dress in THAT kind of clothing. I'll carry you home just tell me your address." He said to her as he doesn't want to leave the girl alone at the same noticing her being barefooted. He noticed the girl expression becomes grim. "Is there something wrong?" He said in monotonous voiced.

"Ahmmnnn,,,well...about that..." She said looking troubled. "Now that I've think about it, what will happen to me now. (She thought.) "First, I don't know how in the world I'm transported here and For how long I'm going to stay. Second, I don't have any useable items that can help me for a while (like in some RPG item) while I'm staying here trying to figure out how can I return to my original world."(She thought worriedly finding herself in a difficult situation.) The boy noticed her expression being anxious about something.

"She looks troubled,..Did she run away from her home (He thought to himself.) "That's not it, she doesn't even have anything with her and I assumed that she is confused as to why she is even here in the first place also judging from her looks." (He thought for a while thinking that maybe something bad happened to her and doesn't have a place to stay.) "It's ok you can trust me and I promise to help you." He said to her showing a gentle expression in his face"

"What should I do now...should I lie to him saying that I just got here to do something important unexpectedly? but I'm sure he will noticed that I'm lying since he is good at observing and judging people ... Should I trust him and tell him the truth about what happened to me?...But what if he'll think that I'm a weirdo or worst call a mental institution for thinking that I am just a crazy person. But if I don't do something now, I'm sure that I'm still going to be troubled a BIG time since I don't have someone to asked for a help... This is it,,, it's an ACT NOW OR DIE LATER situation,,,, Whatever I do the outcome is all the same, so it's better to trust him and Tell him the truth." She told to herself as she clutched her necklace finally decided to speak.

"The truth is...I-I don't belong to this world." She paused for a second then continue to speak. "I don't even have a single idea how I got in this world, as far as I remember I'm supposed to be sleeping in my room after watching a meteor shower that only appears every 1000 years." She said reluctantly to him. It made the boy look surprised for a minute but returned to being expressionless with confused mind.

The Boy tilted his head at one side confused about what the girl said (His Face is still blank but doing that gesture means that he is confused). Does he heard her right? He was so sure that he heard her tell something 'UNBELIEVABLE' but judging from the girl serious look, she is 100% NOT lying. Finally composing his self especially his mind he finally went to speak. "What do you mean you are not from this world?" He asked with a monotone voice.

She think for a while finding the right word to say before speaking. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm from a parallel world. A different set or version of this world where you guys don't exist, which also means that I'm not supposed to be existing here too." She told him. "There is no way that I will tell him the truth about Me (A Crazy Fangirl) going into the world of manga named Kuroko no Basuke where the characters are them." She thought to herself as she realized the horror of what she have said.

"What you mean is that you lived in a world that has the same features as ours , but at the same time this place of ours don't exist in your world, am I right? " He said to the girl finally understand what she is trying to tell. "So that explains the light that I saw in this spot earlier before finding her." He thought to himself, realizing the whole mysterious event that happened earlier.

"Yes, actually in my world I'm also living in Tokyo,Japan like you but with a different places and timeline I guess. More 'Futuristic' to be precise." (She added as she is originally 16 in her much more advance world.) She explained to him clearly and the boy seems to believe her.

"If that's the case then I guess it's better if you stay with me for a while, we'll figure out how to make you returned to your original world later but for now I suggest to you to go home with me since you don't have a place to stay here." He said to the girl. The girl seems to be astonished about what he said.

"Y-you mean. . . You believe me?" She said with a great surprise in her face that makes the boy chuckled for a while. " He seems to be a calm person...TOO calm to handled my story." She thought as she didn't believe him accepting her explanation easily.

"Yes I do, I can see that you are an honest person so you don't have to worry." He said after chuckling a little, finding the girl reaction cute. "Come, Lets go home now." He said to her as he bend on the ground positioning his back to her as if offering her to give a piggyback ride making her blush a little.

"It's ok, you don't have to carry me. I can walk by myself you know." Though she tells that to him, inside she really wanted to be carried in a 'PiggyBack' style ( I mean, Come on! It's the dream of every KNB devotees she added) and will it be ok? His stamina is low right? She thought.

As if reading her thoughts he answered her. " Don't worry about me, I have guns you know look."( He said to her with a serious face while he raise his arms flexing his muscles 'Imaginary Muscles' (AS IF HE HAVE A MUSCLES!) that made the girl laugh. "I can't let you walk on barefoot." He added.

"Pfffttt! As if you have." She thought. "I guess you're right, Thank you very much." She said happily as she hug him from his back tightly securing herself to not fall on the ground. "I'm Saionji Darlin Ross~ by the way, Nice to meet you." She said to him cheerfully.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Nice meeting you too, Darlin-Chan. You finally smiled, I'm glad." He said to her while smiling as he started to walk carrying her in his back. This made Darin blush furiously.

"DARLIN -CHAN?! He called me by my name (First Name Basis) and did he say that he's GLAD that I smiled to him KYAAAA! I could finally rest in peace thank you very much." She said to herself mentally. As he walked carrying her in his back going home already. Unknown to them another person witness the light earlier and heard their conversation standing behind the pillar not too far from them. He smiled picking up the Rose gold colored phone(Iphone 10+ model) that been left on the ground from the same spot Darin lays earlier. As he watched them walking from afar he said something with great amusement.

"Interesting, I can't wait to meet you **Saionji Darlin Ross**." A boy with a fiery red hair and ruby eyes said pronouncing her name slowly while watching them leaving from a distance.


	4. Chapter 3: Wonders & Surprises

5 Days Later~

As the sun begin to rise, bringing light to every corners of the earth, A brand new day starts. For all the people around the world, this signifies resuming their daily activities. Somewhere in the city Tokyo, two people send their regards to each other as one of them goes off to school while the other one will only stay in the house.

"Are you gonna be alright being alone here again, Darlin-chan?" The boy with a light blue hair asked the girl in front of him. Having doubts about the girl welfare.

"Uhuh! I'm gonna be alright Tsu-Kun you don't need to worry about me, Just go already or else you're gonna be late...AGAIN." She said to him, recalling yesterday happenings or more like daily event ritual between them every morning. "Geez, He's starting it again being a mother hen to me, I'm getting tired of this already." She thought to herself as she stared at the boy in front of her for being hopeless. "Haaaaa...Trust me, now go." She said to him as she pushed him at the back, assuring that she's gonna be fine for almost 15 times already.

"I'll be back as early as I can again and please be careful going outside since-..." His rumbles got cut off when the girl speak making his word stop from coming out.

"Yes,yes I am. Take care and be careful." She said to him fast making his words cut from coming out.

"Thank you, I'm off then." The boy said to her as he started to walk happily being contented of what she said though he has a blank emotionless face and monotonous voice that betray his expression.

As Darlin closed the door, she gives a long sighed thinking about herself these past few days. "What should I do now, I'm already staying here for almost 5 days thinking that if I just wait here and let the time goes by maybe there is a possibility that I'm going to get vanished and be back to my own world later but I guess my conclusion is wrong." She thought to herself as she realized that her action is pretty much useless.

"Come to think of it, this is my first time observing Tetsu-kun's house such a great opportunity to have since it doesn't reveal in manga." She thought to herself as she is busy clearing her confused mind these past days forgetting her Inner Fangirl desires (That is the feeling of wanting to gather a data about their idol). "He has quite large modern design house unexpectedly, so he stays in his house when he's still studying at TEIKO huh...A simple yet elegant and comfortable home but at the same time lonely and quite since he's parents are...not here. (a sudden gushed of sadness hits her as she knows what it feels to lived alone having no one to be with) So we actually have something in common...Not good, get a hold of yourself Darlin!( she shout to herself mentality trying to think different topic to change her mood) Ah! I know maybe I should go outside later to get some fresh air." She thought as she wants to get familiarize around the area.

Meanwhile In Teiko Basketball 1st string gymnasium:

All players are busy practicing and making warm-ups by themselves except for a certain group of players plus manager who is busy prattling on about something. They are known as 'the rainbow squad' (Minus their captain and the phantom player).

"Hey, did you guys noticed something weird is going on about Tetsu for the past few days? Aomine suddenly asked making everyone curious and stop what they are doing for awhile.

"Huh? Like what Aominecchi?" Kise said to him as he is curious about HIS Kurokocchi being weird.

"Like sneaking to our class many times without being noticed for getting late every morning which is very unusual for him to do since he is one of the most early bird type of student in our section and Going home earlier than usual after our club practice not for taking his daily dose of vanilla milkshake but to go home straight from school. It looks like he's busy about something and always looks concerned about it." He answered to Kise which makes everyone gasped in surprise for Aomine being sharp and Observant all of the sudden.

" Are you ok? Is your head get hit by a ball or something? A voiced came out from somewhere making Aomine flinched. " Huh? What the hell are you saying Satsuki." He said to her while turning his head on the side of the court.

"Because it is not normal for you Dai-cha-I mean Aomine-kun to be so attentive around his surroundings especially to people." A pink haired girl named Momoi Satsuki approached Aomine looking concerned about his head being hit hard by something. Which made Aomine annoyed a little. "But yeah, I guess there's something going on with Tetsu-Kun." She agreed to him.

"Indeed nanodayo, it's STRANGED for a person like HIM not seeing him holding or reading a book before and after class since it's his other hobby that he loves so much that he decided to enter and be a part of library committee just to earned a privilege of reading all the books in the library." Midorima added while adjusting his glasses making it glint indicating that there is something suspicious about it.

"Arara~~ 'crunch' coming from you huh, Mido-chin 'crunch'." Murasakibara reacted "You're much more strange than Kuro-chin with those Lucky items of yours ." He said to midorima that makes the latter outburst with a mix of embarrassment & annoyance.

"Murasakibaracchi, it's not what we're trying to talk about here." Kise said as he sweatdropped about murasakibara being blunt. "It's about Kurokocchi's attitude these previous days. It's like he's hiding something from us." Kise said to murasakibara.

"Kuro-chins attitude?~~ Hmmmnn ,,, come to think of it ,Kuro-chin is eating more than his usual appetite during lunch break and what's more is his deliciously looking bento~~~ " He said lazily with a dreamy look that's probably about the bento.

"Damn right, He usually doesn't finished his food and left a lot sometimes, but these days he finish it without akashi force feeding him. He also says that he can only cooked boiled egg and tamagoyaki then why does his bento looked like professionally made?" Aomine added with a confused look written in his handsome (idiotic) face.

"...Hiding...Something?..." Momoi muttered while trying to figure out something in her mind. " Oh yeah I almost forgot Tetsu-kun asked me a favor 4 days ago," She said to everyone clear enough to caught their attention while she continue her flashback. "He asked me if it is alright for me to shopped instead of him and buying all the necessities that a girl needed everyday that includes Clothes and undergarments too. Of course I done it perfectly! And since we have the same age(Kuroko told to her) it makes it easier to guess her preferences. (She energetically explained to them ) "Since I'm the only one he can asked for a help...(she added dreamily as she imagine something lovey dovey missing the point of conversation) I can't help it but to feel happy and especial!"

"Uuhhhhhhh. . .Momoicchi you said that you went to shop all necessities that a girl needed everyday right? " Kise asked her with a little bit of sweat forming in his forehead indicated that he is nervous about something.

"Yep! Probably for a Girl...a GIRL,,,,, ( her eyes widen comically as she realized what she had just said and a sudden Loud voice erupted inside the gym) Nooooooo! Tetsu-kun has a girlfriend already?! I can't believe It! Maybe that's the reason he have a deliciously looking bento...Uwaaaahhhhh! Momoi wailed which put everyone to panicked not because of her being broken hearted but because of them making their ears bleed until broken.

"Kise-chin~is a bad boy for making Sa-chin cry like that~~" Murasakibara said back to kise.

A new voice appeared inside the gym probably due to the rowdiness inside.

"What's with the ruckus here?!" A black haired man appeared walking toward the said group.

"N-Ni-ught-jimura-sempai,(hic) Tetsu-K-kun is(hic) IS...Hyaaaaaahhhhh!" Momoi cry much more louder than before making everyone inside the gym put their hands tightly to their ears to avoid being deaf.

"Ooiiiii! SATSUKI! Calm down first will yah! It doesn't mean that he already had a girlfriend just because he asked you to buy a girl things, maybe(JUST MAYBE) it's a gift for his cousin , FRIEND or any girl family members of his! Aomine with all his might( and Maybe a little function of his BRAIN) shouted a way to shut Momoi's mouth. Which miraculously heard and understand by her.

"That's right Momocchi, we all know that (MY) Kurokocchi has invisible presence right? So there's no way a girl will noticed him and be attracted to him." Kise assured her back upping Aomine.

"You're right everyone, sorry for reacting too fast without having a second thoughts" Momoi apologized to them for being over acting . "But what do you think is the reason why he's acting different from his usual self." Their curiosity and questions got cut off as soon as they heard someone spoke while entering the gym premises.

"What's going here?" A suave voiced interrupt around the gym that makes everyone shivering from fear. There, in front of the gyms door,stood one Akashi Seijuurou with a king like aura(but with the looks of a Prince).

"I believe everybody should properly executing their training & practice right now, noh?" **TRANSLATION:**Everyone should resumed doing what you should supposed to be doing...**NOW**. Though he said it calmly you can feel a bit of threat dripping from his words that made everyone to obey quickly fearing for their own lives.

"Akashi,,,"Midorima greeted as he was about to asked for something. "Where's Kuroko? I didn't see him around here." He said.

"I'm with Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." A figure beside their captain suddenly appeared earning a Yelp from someone while the others are just surprised from him suddenly appearing of nowhere.

"K-kuroko?! Stop using misdirection for your personal amusement." He huffed to kuroko.

"I can't help it midorima-kun." He said back to him mischievously as he have a slight twitch in his mouth that went unnoticed by everyone except Akashi.

"Hey Akashi, I heard about Haizaki still skipping practice and doing cutting classes is it true?" Nijimura asked to Akashi.

"Is that the reason why you're here Sempai, aren't you supposed to be excuse for club practice to visit your father today And to answer your question, Yes he is." He answered to Nijimura.

"That-THAT DAMN BRAT! Nijimura said in his mind while having an enraged aura surrounding his whole body but slowly dissipate as he huff regaining his composure again. "Yes I'm supposed to be on my way now when I heard a commotion is going on inside, I thought Haizaki is the one who cause it so I've come to smack him on his head." He said to Akashi which make Akashi to sweat drop inside(His face is still serious on the outside) for thinking that there previous captain is a sadist person especially to someone like Haizaki. "It seem like you and kuroko is busy about something."

"Yes, we are arranging 'SOMETHING' and it's fine now." He said amusedly, this time making nijimura sweat drop staring at the laters malicious smirk.

"Is that so..." Is the only words he replied "That smirk of his. Maybe there's a new person that caught his interest. How pitiful is that person, subjected to this person attention." He thought to himself while staring at the said person beside him as he find Akashi a little weird person.

"You look happy Akashi, is there a reason why you have a good mood today?" Midorima said as he notice a good aura surrounding his captain.

"Ah...about that let's just say that I'm finally be able to see a very rare type of butterfly soon." He said unable to hide his excitement as a smile appeared in his handsome face.

Back to Darlin POV

A girl wearing pink T-shirt and grey short with a pair of white shoes is walking around the city passing the park going to the towns market area. As Darlin is taking her time sightseeing every place she passed by, her mind started to have many thoughts.

"It's still hard to believe that I'm already here (KNB world), moreover being able to communicate and stay with one of them, I'm really a lucky person huh." She thought merrily as she stare at the blue sky making her deep blue eyes shines clearly. "It's like a dream that turns into reality." She voiced out softly. "I wonder, if there is some purpose as to why I exist in this world. Does this mean I have some mission here that needed to be cleared in order for me to go back in my own world? How and What? Come to think of it if I'm here, then I can take this as a chance to change some of the bad events that happened in their original timeline and help each one of them but how? I don't even have a single thing with me to help me live in this world and I don't want to be a burden to Tetsu-Kun he is too kind to let me stay in his house, maybe I need to find a job first to be able to repay him." Her thoughts stopped as she heard someone being troubled for something.

"What should we do now, we can't cancel her orders since we already received the payment yesterday and it's embarrassing to just return the money since it is for an important event ...they are already expecting us to deliver it today." The man in mid 30's said. He's talking to someone through his phone looking frantic. As the man end the call, Darlin decided to approach him.

"Uhmmnn, excuse me sir sorry but I accidentally heard your conversation through phone and it seems you are having a trouble with something, If you don't mind can I asked what is it so that I can help you." She inquired to him.

"Ah, it's ok miss, sorry for being loud it's just that one of our bakers can't go to work today for some reason. I don't know what to do now since one of our important customer ordered many quantities of cupcakes yesterday for an important event that needed to be finished today before 1 pm and I'm afraid that I'm not gonna make it if I'm the only one gonna make it." He said to her.

"If that's the case then let me help you, actually i have been baking for a long time since I loved doing it. If you want I can create a sample before making it for you to judge if it is ok or not." She said with enthusiasm making the man trust her.

"Really, then I'm counting on you miss."

"Yes! Leave it to me sir."

After a few hours~

"Amazing! We are able to finish this many before the appointed time ,phew thank goodness. Thank you very much for helping me without you I'm probably being hopeless right now. For a 13 yrs old like you, it's amazing to have a skill like a professional patisserie has. How about working here even as a part timer only." The man said to her being amazed by her showed skill.

"Eh! Can I really work here sir?! She asked being shock for what she heard.

"Of course, since I can see that you truly loved doing it and you have an exceptional skills in baking. It's a rare chance for me to have an amazing staff like you here if ever." He said to her happily. "I'm Yamamoto Jun just call me Jun, owner of this cafe, I'm looking forward working with you here Uuhhhhhhh...

"Darlin Ross, Saionji Darlin Ross. Please take care of me Jun-San"

~Time Skip~

"I'm home." Kuroko said as he take his shoe off putting it at the shoe cabinet in front of the door.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" She shouted in the dining area. As Kuroko reach the dining area his eyes widen slightly from what he see.

"Are you the one who cooked this all Darlin-chan?" He said to her as he was surprised( though still have a blank face) for having many foods plus pastries in the dining table like they are having a feast.

"Yep! Actually I got a job today getting hired accidentally by helping someone." She said cheerfully as she told him the whole story of it.

"I see, that's amazing, you are really kind hearted Darlin-chan." He said smiling at her. "Are you sure you want to work? You don't need to worry about the expenses and for staying here since you are helping me also."

"Of course I do! You've done a lot of good things to me like letting me stay here for while, you've even brought many stuff for me to use but most of all you trusted me, so I want to repay you too." She said to him being grateful. "Without you, I'm probably lost and don't know what to do."

"I understand and thank you Darlin-chan, you also help you know. Before I'm not able to eat properly since I'm not good at cooking and I'm always tired from practicing so I went straight to sleep not minding to eat but that's not the main reason(He paused for a while closing his eyes for a moment as he continue)although you do not notice it, I really appreciate you having here with me. You're making this house lively unlike before,( his memories flashback about him being alone and lonely living in a very quite large house without someone by his side) and it makes me comfortable at the same time knowing that someone is waiting for me to get home, eating together, watching together and sleeping together (no pervert thing intended). Being with you gives me a warm feeling inside." He said to her sincerely while opening his eyes having a gentle expression on his face that makes Darlin blush to his bluntness.

"Y-you're really...direct aren't you." She said as she was speechless to his sudden confession that makes her blush madly looking like a tomato. "Aaaaaahhhhh! Stop it Darlin! You are already a 16 yr old matured woman get a hold of yourself!" She said in her mind for being swooned over by a middle schooler. "He's really a lovable person." She said to her mind as she take a glanced at him.

"I'm just stating the truth." He said to her while secretly smirking for seeing her being embarrassed. " By the way I have something important to asked you."

"What is it?" She asked him being curious about it.

"Do you want to attend TEIKO together with me,Darlin-chan"

To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 4: The Emperor

**Author's Note:** Hello Minna! its me again 'The Author' I just want to let you know that I plan to start the story by writing Akashi as Oreshi himself( His original Persona) which means that his eyes are both red and also which explains as to why he called the other's by their Surnames but maybe (JUST SO MAYBE OR NOT At ALL) later on will transform to Bokushi ( His Other Persona) for some story progress purposes. Again! So if you guys have some story suggestions or reviews please dont hesitate to write a comment or send message. I would really appreciate it, that's all Thank you and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to our wonderful Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the story plot is mine ~

* * *

In a large mansion, a boy is playing shoji alone at his enormous room sitting by the window (his left arm is positioned atop of his left knee which is lifted up in the windows concrete while his right knee is dangling on the ground. His right arm is busy moving a piece in the wooden board). His moving each wooden pieces as a 'clack' sound resonated in the area. His figure is illuminated by the moon light, the only light coming from his clear glass large window that brightens his dim room making his shoji board visible in his eyes. His mind is full of thoughts as he reminisced the mysterious event that he witness 5 days ago.

5 Days Ago~

Akashi is walking at his school corridor 2nd floor building coming out from the student council room as he suddenly noticed a strange bright light illuminating in one specific direction or area. His curiosity makes him to follow and look closely to the light as he want to find out what it is.

"What's with this blinding light." He said curiously as his eyes can't see the source of it. As he decided to follow and investigate it, the light suddenly fade away as he got closer to the area where the light originated. He closed his eyes thinking for awhile, while putting one hand in his forehead.

"Maybe some fatigue finally got me resulting to seeing some weird and strange things...,I better go home now to get some rest." He thought to himself as he open his eyes to leave but his movement stop when he noticed something.

"Is that a person? Laying in the ground,,, it's already dark and all students supposed to go homed now." He thought as he was about to approach the said person, it suddenly set itself in a sitting position realizing that it is a girl.

"A girl? In a middle of the night alone wearing a. . . What it seems to be a night wear." He thought to himself as he noticed the girl appearance. "What is she doing here, it looks like she's not aware of her current location looking confused at the same time shock as that." He observed her from afar thinking that something happened to her as he was about to go and talked to the girl he noticed another person approaching the girl from behind and as he looks closely to the said person he realized that it is Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko? Ah, I remember he's the one assigned today to lock the gym Hmmnn, I see so he's the one the girl had been waiting for but it doesn't looks right seeing from the girl appearance and expression." He said as he watched them right behind the large column of their school building. Being curious about their situation he decided to earsdro-ahemn to listened on Kuroko and the girl conversation, thought they are talking quite far from his place he can still pick it up clearly as he got an ears from hell.

"It's ok you can trust me and I promise to help you." Kuroko said to the girl.

"So I'm right, something did happened to her and guessing by her expression she's having a problem about it." Akashi guessed as he continue to stare and at the same time to listened to them. He noticed that the girl hesitated for a while before speaking.

"The truth is...I-I don't belong to this world." She paused for a second then continue to speak. "I don't even have a single idea how I got in this world, as far as I remember I'm supposed to be sleeping in my room after watching a meteor shower that only appears every 1000 years." The girl said reluctantly to Kuroko.

Hearing that from the girl, Akashi almost well ALMOST look shocked for a moment but because he is an Akashi you can only noticed his eyes widen for a second then returned to his serious, calm look facade as he continue to listened to them. When they finally decided to go home together. He slowly reveal his self behind the pillar. He watched their retreating figure until they was completely far away. He noticed at the corner of his eyes a glint of an object hiding behind the grass so he decided to approach it. He smiled picking up the Rose gold colored phone(Iphone 10+ model) that been left on the ground from the same spot the girl lays earlier.

"Interesting, I can't wait to meet you Saionji Darlin Ross." He said with a feeling of excitement in his voice as he pronounced the girl name slowly. An amused expression is plastered to his face for being interested about something.

Back to Present~

As he snap back to reality, a smile flash in his handsome face as he look up to the bright moon while he muttered some words. "We were about to meet soon." Is what he said while touching a mobile phone laying beside the shoji board using the tip of his fingers sliding to the said object gently.

Back To Kuroko's House:

Two persons are sitting in a dining table facing each other as they talked about something.

"Do you want to attend TEIKO together with me,Darlin-chan?" Kuroko asked Darlin. Making Darlin to be flabbergasted about what he said.

"Are...are you asking me to study at Teiko. . .with you?" She said to him as she is bewildered about what kuroko said.

Kuroko blinked two times before answering. "Yes, exactly what I said Darlin-chan. Is there something about it that makes you wondered?" He asked, seeing her face in astonishment.

Darlin become speechless for a while as her mind processed many thoughts about what she heard. "Me? Going to Teiko? ... Does that mean that I'm finally be able to see them together,,, The Generation of Miracles squad?! Yaattaaaaaaaa!" She said in her mind as she imagine herself in front of the crowds watching them playing basketball which resulted to having some sparkles in her eyes. "Really?! Ah ...Ehemnn I mean CAN I?" She said to him merrily. "But ..."

"Of course you can and if it is about our school requirements for enrolling our captain, Akashi-kun already settled it. Don't worry, Akashi-kun doesn't know anything about you being a traveler from other dimension (Well Maybe) since it is very unusual for him to not pry so much about the said enrollment to me when I asked him for some advice about late enrollment. Usually Teikou is not accepting late enrollees especially not for those who don't have a transcript of records and background details, since we need to keep your true identity unknown I decided to fabricate some of the documents that needed by the help of Akashi-kun but before I even asked, He simply offered his help by himself and let him handled all of it since he is the president of student council in our school." He explained to her.

"Eh? Really? That captain slash president of yours is something. I'm very grateful to him for helping us cover about my background since I'm...you know." She said to him while having a doubt about Akashi inside her mind. "That's INDEED, very unusual for Akashi-kun not to pried further about it since he always want things to be beyond his knowledge but who cares since he help tetsu-kun for getting me enrolled and maybe I should thank him in person later." She said in her mind.

"Well he is . . . EXTREMELY amazing in every possible ways and very kind at the same time caring to his friends and teammates." Kuroko said to her while smiling being thankful for having a friend like Akashi. "You only need to fill up the application form and take an examination test tomorrow to determine if you are still qualified to be enrolled since we already studying in advance. I know you can do it Darlin-chan, I believed in you." He said to her.

Because of Darlin overwhelming Happiness, she run at the other side of the table to squeeze- I mean to hug Kuroko being thankful for helping her got in to Teiko. Of course! She need to take the exam first but there's no need to worry about that since she is DARLIN ROSS we are talking about. " Thank you so much Tsu-kun I'm so happy! Thank you." She said cheerfully with a wide grin in her face.

"Your welcome Darlin-chan." He said to her with a blank face but being happy for Darlin. "Now, I don't need to worry for you being alone and sad in this house." He thought to himself.

Then the next Day~

Another pleasant morning has come for everyone to start their day refreshingly.

Kuroko and Darlin walking together side by side enjoying the silence of their surrounding with the cherry blossoms floating around in the wind as they reach the Entrance of Teiko Chu Gakko.

"Wow, as expected, it is still unbelievable that I'm really in the KNB world standing in front of the famous Teiko Middle School. Looking at this enormous School from the outside is already giving off an "Ever Victorious" aura due to its elegant and pristine white building." Darlin thought making her stop in front of it for a while. Kuroko also halted noticing Darlin.

"What's wrong Darlin-chan, are you nervous?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, a little I guess since it's my first time here." Darlin replied to him as she answered him truthfully about being nervous. "I mean, it's my first time here to witness with my very own eyes and in flesh the GOMs school." She thought to herself while Kyaaaing inside like a fangirl.

"It's ok, I'm here with you. Come now." He said while extending his hand to her making sure not to lost her since the place is big plus to guide here also at the faculty office before going to his classroom.

As they reach the faculty room, Kuroko introduce her to all the staff before taking her test exam. As he was about to left for his class, he bid his support to her.

"I have to go now Darlin-chan, Good luck. Do your best for answering your examination Test. I know you can do it, let's go and grab some shakes later my treat. Let's meet up in the school ground, the garden before remember, near the gymnasium. Our class will be dismiss earlier than usual and there is no club practice today so it will be alright." He said with a smile though it is only look like a slight twitch of his lips that boost Darlins confidence.

"Yep! See you later tsu-kun." She waved at him.

As Kuroko silhouette already gone her mind started to think. "If only He knew that I am already a high school student mentality..." She thought to herself as she already go inside to take the test.

A few hours later~

Thank you so much! I'll be going now sensei! She said cheerfully to them as she bow and leave the room. When the door finally closed, some of its faculty teachers and staff started to murmur something to each other.

"I can't believe she finished all the Tests fast, TOO FAST that she even have a a few more hours left to review all her answers all over again." A woman said being amazed for her reading and writing skills.

"Don't forget that she got all the test a PERFECT score. To be honest, our examination questions is no joke especially some of it comes from advance subject of higher level. This exams is also much more harder than our entrance exam since she's a late enrollee so how come she answered it with just a blinked of time." Another woman said.

"So that is the foreign student that Akashi-kun recommend no wonder the school director and principal approved her enrollment form even though our school doesn't really accept late enrollees. She's an exceptional student." Another staff said to them.

While Darlin started to walked around the schools corridor examining every location and facilities she let out a relief sigh. "Thank goodness I already finished answering such a long test. I'm glad that I'm able remember all of my past lessons in school, Good Job Darlin!" She exclaimed to herself happily. " I hope that the results will be alright ,,,as in 'ALL RIGHT' literally pfffft! Not so funny. I'm sounding like Izuki Shun." She joked to herself while walking then she noticed that she's gonna be late for meeting up tetsu. "Oh no! I took too long in strolling, I should hurry now tsu-kun is already waiting for me... By the way where on earth I am? ,Shit! I'm lost." She thought as she suddenly made a dash turning to the other side of the hall when suddenly a blond person collided with her.

"Ungh, that hurts!" She shout in her mind while apologizing to the person she bumped with in front. "I'm sorry! I didn't noticed that a person is approaching in the same direction as me so, sorry! I'm actually in hurry that's why I bumped into you." She said while bowing unaware of the person in front of her.

"Ouch, That hurt-ssu~" the person in front of her voiced out. " Its ok~ssu, You don't need to apologize. I'm the one in fault since I run too fast not being aware of my surroundings by the way are you ok miss? Is there something hurt in you? The said person replied to her. When he finally turn his eyes on the person in front of him his eyes widen as he noticed the girl appearance making him quite. "She is stunning." Is the only thing flashed inside of his brain.

"Huh? -ssu?" Darlin thought for awhile but her thoughts have been cut off as she remembers to hurried off finding their meeting place. "I apologized for what happened but I need to go now there someone waiting for me." She said as she bowed quickly and resumed running off to somewhere without looking at the person she had bumped to.

"Huh...Ah wait!" The person that she had bumped with, shout back at her but to no avail completely useless as she runs in a speed of light. "What a weird girl. I never seen someone like her before, especially running fast like that but still look graceful at the same time." He thought wanting to meet her again.

Darlin is running faster looking for the stairs to go down. " I can't find any stairs( she turn her head left and right to different direction still unable to find it) why is this school is so big geeez, huh? Is that.. Guess I have to do this huh, makes things easier." She said to herself as she was about to jump down through window coming from the 2nd floor.,,,Yes everyone the 2nd floor of the building. Unknown to her one person with a navy blue hair with a tan skin is walking straight to the hall where she is located at. He was supposed to go back to his classroom and get his forgotten notebook when he suddenly saw a girl with a fragile look open the sliding window then lift herself in it as if she was about to jump down.

"O-ooiiii! You! Get down there in instant, it's dangerous!" He yelled as he starts to run at her to grab her. "Is she planning to commit a suicide?! Tsk!" He said in his mind. Then before he even got to her the girl abruptly jumped out of the window that makes his face look paled. But then instead of being afraid about what he saw, an expression of amazement filled his faced as he saw how cool the girl landed on the ground flawlessly without being hurt. "She is A-awesome..." He said to himself as his mouth jaw-drop widely from witnessing an amazing stunt.

As Darlin already reach the spot ( Miraculously Safe and Sound), she started to look for a mop of light blue hair around the area.

"Tsu-kun! Where are you?!" She shouted while panting a little from running.

"I'm right behind you, Darlin-chan." A monotone voiced suddenly heard behind her.

"Ah! Tsu-kun?! There you are, haaaah don't surprise me like that. Your making me die early." She said as she got really surprised by him from suddenly appearing like that.

"I'm right behind you the whole time you arrived here Darlin-chan, and to be honest, I'm the one whose surprised to death more than you when you jumped out from the 2nd floor window. Please don't do it again, you might get hospitalized or worst DIE from doing it you know." He said with a poker face that seems to emit an ominous aura.

"Ehehe, so you saw it. Well since I didn't see any near stairs to go down quickly and when I noticed that this place is already near from my location, I decided to jumped down as it is the easiest way to got here conveniently. I don't want you to keep on waiting for me you know, Don't worry I'm Fine." She assured him while turning around just to proved that she is alright.

Kuroko sweat dropped about her statement. " Darlin-Chan it is better for me to keep on waiting here for you knowing that you will arrived here safely even though you are late rather than meeting you here on time but seeing you wounded & Fractured much worst dead." He said to her worrying about Darlin health condition.

"I understand tsu-kun, sorry for making you worry. Come on let's go now." She assured him just to stop him from being worried. "Though I've done it so many times before already." She thought to herself secretly as they started to walk in Maji burger destination.

"I'm glad you understand." He smiled. "How's your examination?"

"Pretty fine. . . I guess. I did my best to answer it all! I just Hope that I get qualified." She said to him.

"Don't worry, I know you will Darlin chan."

At Directors Office~

A man sitting in his chair in front of his mahogany office table at the center of the room is having a conversation with someone.

"As expected from you Akashi Seijuuro-kun, you always have a good sight for talented & Genius people." He said to the boy in front. "She will surely become one of our school great asset/contributors for raising Teikos Honor. I should give my thanks for recommending her." He said to him smiling while holding a folder that contains a certain student information.

"I'm flattered to hear that director. I should be the one to thank you for accepting my favored request , I really appreciate it." A boy with a fiery red hair said as he bow in front of the said man. " To think that she would passed the test with perfect record is truly surprising for I didn't expect that she would be able to go that far." He thought to himself.

"You are really an interesting person Saionji-san." He smiled or more like a smirk as he turned around to leave.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rumor has It

One Morning in Teikou middle school, a rumor is spreading as fast as wild fire after Darlin's Qualifying Examination Day.

"Hey,hey did you know that there will be a new student coming here."

"Eh! But It's been already 2 months since our school year starts, don't you think that the late comer student will be able to catch up with our lessons."

"I heard from the faculty office yesterday that he/she passed his/her qualifying exam with all perfect score! Someone says that the test itself is more hard than the entrance exam here."

"****-chan says that it is a foreign student. I wonder if is it a girl or a boy?"

"But one thing is for sure, that person is an academic achiever and talented individual to be able to got in easily. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Inside the Classroom of 2-A (GOMS+Kuroko) ~

Akashi approached Kuroko sitting in his desk as he speaks about something.

"I assumed you already know the results." Akashi said to Kuroko as he walked elegantly closer to him with a composed & calm aura that makes some of their girl classmates squeal in delight.

"_Hai_ (Yes), it seems that she passed all the test perfectly resulting to her being an academic scholar of this school." He said to him as he put down his novel book revealing his poker face but happy on the inside expression.

"I didn't expect it also...that she has a hidden intelligence inside." He said amusely to him. "She would be able to attend the class already starting tomorrow, please get her uniform and other things at the registrar office later and hand it to her." He said to Kuroko.

"Yes Akashi-Kun, I'm sure she will be happy to hear that she passed with a flying color grade plus she will be looking forward to meet you being grateful for helping her to got in." He said to him monotonously. "And also thank you." He added being thankful for helping them.

"It's nothing Kuroko and there's nothing to be thanked for since it's because of her intelligent mind that she passed the exam to got in. "He said to him graciously. "Instead I can't wait to meet her in person tomorrow."

After their class ended, they went straight to the 1st string gym to practice. As everyone is already busy honing their skill Akashi notice kise being slow than his usual routine.

"Is there something wrong Kise, you are lacking concentration today. Move faster." Akashi said to Kise with a serious face that makes kise twitch because of fear.

"S-sorry Akashicchi!" He said as he frantically run to get the ball but instead got bumped head to head with Aomine.

"ITTEE! That hurt-ssu!" Kise exclaimed.

"What the hell Kise! Watch where you're going going you dumbo." Aomine shout back to Kise as he rubbed his head.

Sensing that there is something unusual about Kise's action midorima decided to asked him. "Oi,Kise, what's wrong? You look dull today nanodayo. It's not that I care, I'm just curious to know it." He said to him being Tsundere.

" I'm sorry! Actually there is something in my mind that I can't take off since yesterday." Kise said as he scratch his cheek sheepishly. This made others curious.

"What is it about Kise-kun." Kuroko asked him suddenly appearing beside him.

"Ah! Since Kurokocchi is curious about it, I will tell-ssu~" He said cheerfully emitting a bright aura that make all people around him go blind to its light. "Yesterday while I was running to escape from my hyperactive fangirls, I accidentally got bumped to a girl."

"And what about it Kise-chin~~" Murasakibara lazily said to him.

"She's no ordinary girl-ssu! She looks like a doll with a gorgeous face but that's not it, she looked graceful even though she's moving so fast. Since I didn't get a chance to asked for her name I decided to call her 'The Lightning Butterfly'!" He explained to them with admiration look on his face. "I never seen such-..." As he continue his story Aomine suddenly interjected making his speech got cut off. "So mean-ssu~!" Kise sob for a while but decided to listen to Aomine's story."

"I also met an interesting person yesterday." Aomine casually said that earned many curious stares.

"What do you mean Dai-chan?" Momoi asked him. Knowing her childhood friend, it is very rare for Aomine to be interested to someone unless that person show something amazing.

"Aahhhhh, I'm too lazy to tell the whole story so I'll make it short." He said with a husky voice while scratching his head. I saw a person doing an amazing stunt, though that person has a delicate looks like tetsu, that person surely has a great skills and very daring to be able to pull an act like that." He said to them with a smirk on his face while his eyes are still closed reminiscing the amazing scene he witness. Unnoticed to them Kuroko rise his eyebrows for a second thinking about something.

"I see, for Dai-chan to compliment someone like that it seems THAT person posses an amazing ability to caught your attention." Momoi commented.

Aomine noticed tetsu being quite for a while thinking about something . "Oi, what's wrong tetsu? You seemed to be deep in thought." He said to him.

"Nothing Aomine-kun." Kuroko said to Aomine. Looking at Kuroko , Akashi then realized something in his mind. "Hnnn, could it be...interesting." A smirk appeared in his face.

At the Cafe~

" Eh, Teiko you say?!" The man said to the girl who is busy looking at the oven waiting for the cupcake to be finish baking.

"Yes Jun-san, Though I didn't know yet if I'm qualified or not." Darlin said to the man who is the owner of the cafe named Yamamoto Jun.

"Congratulations in advance Ross-chan, If it is you there's no doubt that your gonna make it." He said raising his thumb up with a grin on his face.

"Geez, your making me embarrassed for thinking so highly of me Jun-san." She said to him pouting, a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"I'm just stating the truth, anyway you don't need to be worried about your schedule for working here. You can just go and work here anytime or day that you want since you should give more time on studying." He said to her knowing that going to Teiko means exerting more time and effort in every activity of the school.

"Thank you so much but I can managed both at the same time." She said to him while smiling turning her head to face him. " I can't be on ease knowing that I can't come here every single day baking some pastries you know." She said to him grinning playfully.

"Is that so." He said to her while laughing. "What a passionate person indeed." He thought.

As Darlin finished her time to work and heading home already her boss together with her 2 workmates is talking about her after she leaves.

"She is really a good child don't you think. Being matured as such a young age I bet her parents is proud of her." Her girl workmate named Haru said.

"Well about that . . .she once told me that her father is already passed away while she doesn't have any memories about her real parents." Jun said to them with a trace of sadness in his voice. "Who would have thought that someone with a bright smile like her has a Melancholic life story behind."

"She is an admirable girl. I'm sure many people will be attracted to her and very lucky to have her as their companion." Another of her workmates commented. A man named Ren.

"You're right, We are lucky to have here here with us." Jun said to them. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

As Darlin already got in to her temporary house announcing that she is at home already, Kuroko is waiting for her at the living room.

"_Tadaima_."(I'm Home-I'm Back) She announced as she is busy taking off her shoes.

"_Okaerinasai_ Darlin-chan."(Welcome back, Darlin-chan) Kuroko said to her appearing in her front."

"Eh? You arrived early today tsu-kun. I'm sorry I got home late, I'll be cooking our dinner now." She said to him as she was about to go upstairs quickly to change but Kuroko stop her.

"There's no need for you to do that Darlin-chan since I already ordered some foods for us to celebrate tonight." Kuroko said with a poker face that made Darlin to wonder.

"Huh? To celebrate?...You mean." She said as she halted and suddenly turned her head to him.

"Yes, you passed the Examination as an academic scholar and may start to attend the class tomorrow with me Darlin-chan, congratulations." He said to her flashing his gentle smile while getting a gift wrapped box that is placed at the table. "Here open this."

Darlin obeyed him and open the said box it reveals a new uniform of Teikou together with a cute Binder Notebook and a set of pens ranging from scented glitter ones to normal pens. This made Darlin become speechless a slight tears is already forming in her eyes as she stared at the items.

"You've done this all for me?" She said to him as she hug him in front gently. "Thank you very much Tetsuya, thank you for everything. I never been so happy like this before thank you." She whispered to him with a gentle voice that express a genuine happiness. "From before until now you are always making me happy" she thought in her mind as she remembers that the hope who always gave her hope & happiness even before in her own world is the KNB.

A blush appeared at Kuroko's face as Darlin called him by his given name. "Thank goodness she doesn't see my face right now." He said in his mind being embarrassed for being called like that by her and from breaking his poker face. As he breath out composing his self again he raise his right hand to pat her at the back.

"I'm glad you're happy Darlin-chan."


	7. Chapter 6: Fated Meeting

**Author's Note: **Hello again Everyone! How's the story so far did you guys like it? Anyways, the day has come to let Darlin meet the formidable captain of GOM now you guys know it that is none other than (DRUM ROLL PLEASE~) DU-DUNNN~ Our Akashi Seijuuro! Also if you guys familiar to Skip Beat anime, you can already visualize what I'm trying to say about the mini Chibis that Darlin has same like Kyoko(The female lead). Its very Hilarious to watch and i love it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to our wonderful Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the story plot is mine ~

* * *

Darlin sighed while walking by herself towards the Faculty Office as her memory flashback about what happened this morning.

Flashback~

As Darlin is making her way to dining area to prepare some breakfast and a bento for

both of them to eat during lunchbreak she noticed a small white envelope with a note attached to it outside left at the table.

"I'm sorry Darlin-chan I wouldn't be able to walk with you going to school today. Akashi-kun suddenly send a message for us to have a morning jogging before the morning class started, let's just meet again at lunchbreak." Is what the note said as Darlin reads it. As she open the white envelope it shows her Block/Section and its subjects schedule ( Her class registration form).

"So that's why he said that we should meet again during lunchbreak. Haaa, too bad I don't belong to his block 'THEIR BLOCK SECTION' to be more precise." She said to herself being disappointed for not being included to the GOMS+Kuroko block section.

"It can't be help, Guess its alright, since we can still meet in school every break."

Back to Present~

She entered the faculty office to look and meet her adviser. As they finished introducing to each other they already went out and started to walked towards their designated classroom.

"Please wait for a moment here Saionji-san, I'll call you inside when it's time for you to introduce yourself ok." Her Adviser said.

"I understand sensei." She said to her. As her adviser get inside to introduce her, her heart suddenly started to beats fast. "Fuuuu. . . Ok, Calm down Darlin! It's not like it's your first time to do this all you need to do is to introduce yourself nicely in front of them and avoid telling any info regarding yourself that might cause any suspicion." She said encouraging herself as she heard her adviser calls her name from the inside. She took a deep breath before opening the sliding door. "Ok, here I come." As she entered the room all of the students inside started to murmur to each other upon seeing her appearance. "Pleasure to Meet you everyone! I'm Saionji, Darlin Ross. 12 yrs of age, Although I have the looks of a foreigner, I'm actually 100% Japanese in the heart since I grow up here in Japan. Yoroshiku Onegai-shimasu (Please take care of me)." She said to them cheerfully and politely as she bow to them after her introduction.

"Uwaa! So it's a Girl, more importantly a beautiful one." A boy said to his seat mate in front being charmed by Darlin's smile.

"I wonder what is her nationality, she's very charming don't you think." A girl said to her friend beside her.

"So she's the rumored Late enrollee that has a perfect examination score, she looks so simple and humble."

"Now,now Settled down everyone! You can sit near the window beside Aoi in 2nd row at right side Saionji-san." said to her.

"Yes, sensei." She walked towards her desk as their adviser started to roll the class attendance calling one by one each students to check if they are present or absent. Then something caught Darlins attention a name of someone to be precise.

"Haizaki Shougo? ... So Haizaki-kun is still absent. Did anyone here knows why he doesn't attend classes this past weeks? If this goes on he will be drop out." Their adviser announced looking concerned.

"O! so Haizaki-kun is my blockmate huh, fufufu maybe I can use this chance to discipline- I mean to be friends with him. Time to hunt and tamed the wild cat~~" she thought getting excited to meet Haizaki. {**A.N: **Ok everyone! Let me explained a vital info about Darlin. Well Darlin has a soft spot in her heart (a BIG Spot) for any villain character. She believes that there is a particular reason behind their villain image and every time she thinks about them it makes his heart kyuuuuuunnn!}

While Darlin is busy imagining something, someone Tap her shoulder from her right side. A girl whose named is Aoi is smiling towards here I'm introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Nakajima Aoi president of this class. If you need something don't hesitate to approach or asked me ok, Saionji-san." Aoi said to her being friendly showing her refreshing smile.

"I will, Thank you Nakajima-san." She said to her happily.

"Just call me Aoi, is it ok if I just call you Darss sort for Darlin Ross?" Aoi asked being shy a little.

"Of course! Much better Aoi-chin. Let's be friends from now on." She said to her making each other to beam from showing their bright smile.

As the bell ring signifying that it's time for their Lunchbreak. Aoi apologized for being busy not able to joined Darlin for having lunch.

"Its really fine Aoi-chin, go now. I will be alright." She said to her assuring her that she will be alright since someone will come and get here to have lunch together. As Aoi left already leaving Iyah alone sitting in her desk staring at the sky for a minute before holding out 2 pairs of bento one is Wrapped in sky blue cloth while the other one is rich azure blue sitting in her lap.

"Such a nice weather to have a lunch outside." She though. As she was about to go out and find Tetsu, a figure stand beside her making her flinched in her chair.

"Oh my ghost! Tsu-kun! You got me scared again. If you're beside of someone atleast say something to make them awared of your presence sheeeesh." She said as she got shocked again by him.

"I'm sorry Darlin-chan, I'll keep that in mind." He said with a poker face and a monotonous voice that makes someone to think in wonder if he was truly sorry about what he did but since this is Darlin Ross we are talking about it didn't go unnoticeable by her. A small twitch in lips and a playful glint in Kurokos eyes has been caught in sight by Darlin.

"Yep I knew it. Kuroko mischievous side is already manifesting, he just fucking smirk at me right now!" She exclaimed inside of her mind as she stared with dubious eyes at him.

"Let's go Darlin-chan, Akashi-kun is already waiting for us in student council room." He said to her as he get the two bentos in Darlins hand, holding it.

"Eh? Are we gonna eat our bentos there?" Darlin asked kuroko while walking.

" No, it seems like Akashi-kun wants to talked with you about something first, before we go to the rooftop. He already went there first." He said to her.

"I-is that so?" She said to him. "Huwah, I wonder why I suddenly become nervous." She thought.

As they reach the said room, Kuroko opened the door and come in first before Darlin.

"Please excuse us, Akashi-kun we're here already." Kuroko announced inside.

As Darlin stepped inside., There at the center stood with all of his (short) glory overflowing with confidence & regal aura named Akashi Seijuuro.

"Yes, thank you Kuroko." He said to him nodding his head a little before turning his attention to the person beside Kuroko. "You must be, Saoinji Darlin Ross-san am I right? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuuro President of student council and Captain of Basketball club. I welcome you here at Teiko. He said to her with a princely appearance( in the eyes of Darlin of course!) slowly walking in front of her elegantly closing their distance to each other. As they come face to face Darlin can't help herself but to become stupefied for seeing Akashi real close ( In flesh not in any of her usual KNB fictional paraphernalia ). While Kuroko rose his eyebrows at Akashi's greeting.

"Finally? I wonder what Akashi-kun meant to say by that." He said to his mind being curious. He then shift his eyes to Darlin and surprise to see her having a expression.

Darlins POV~

{**A.N:** Akashi-kun is Darlin's ultimate crush among the GOM aside from Kuroko.}

"Those silky blazing red hair, those pair of crimson ruby eyes, THAT handsome face and more importantly that posture that screaming a regal aura. There's no doubt about it, standing in front of me is Akashi Seijuuro-kun itself!" She exclaimed inside of her mind mentally seeing small Chibi version of herself flying towards Akashi with a Heart in their eyes while others are drooling for admiring Akashi closer.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Akashi-kyuuuuuunnn~! I wanna hug and kiss you right now! Her inner self( which is represented by the mini chibis of her) screamed crazily as they fly rushingly to Akashi's direction.

"Stop!" She said to herself seemingly regaining her sense as she grabbed each and every Chibi of herself inside her mind that is the mastermind for producing the strange mental representation of her.

"Get a hold of yourself Darlin! You don't want them to think of you being a Freakish ( Fangirl) person right?! She said to herself as if talking in her own inside of her mind. "That's right, so lower your tension and use one of your special skills called 'The act of Deceive' NOW!" She said to herself.

In Normal POV~

Silence filled the room for a while as Darlin seemed to be lost in thought looking at Akashi's face. Kuroko is the first one to speak breaking the silence.

"Darlin-...chan?" He said To her tilting his head looking to the said girl while Akashi suddenly chuckled (A very rare to scene to witness) softly for seeing Darlin's Hilarious Facial Expression.

"Interesting, so she can make a face like that how adorable." Akashi thought.

Kuroko decided to do something that will make Darlin came to life again. He slowly put his face near her ear to whisper somethings that will make her mind work again.

"Darlin-chan if you want something to eat you should have say so instead of leaving your mouth open like that, some flys will get in you know." Kuroko whispered to her seductively(gentle and soft monotonous voice) that makes Darlin's whole face become red not because of what he said but because of the hot puffs that Kuroko emit near her ears. Akashi also heard it and let out a smirk for seeing Kuroko become playful.

As the two demon( In their own unique ways) is enjoying their time feasting on Darlin's Not-so-Embarrassing situation. She suddenly snapback and her mind begins to function properly again executing her special skill called Act of Deceive. She bowed her head quickly while putting both of her hands infront like a Yamato Nadeshiko correcting her posture properly. While her head is already low you can noticed that she is still very embarrassed about what happened and for Kuroko's playful act but she will not show it to them as in NEVER in front of them. "I will never let you guys twist me around your palms" she thought to herself. "Activate Special Skills: Act of Deceive!" She said inside her mind as she lifted up her head slowly while saying her apology like nothing embarrassing happened at all which makes both of the said dem-ahem persons inside the room amazed at her fast recovering mood morelike wonderful facade.

"My apologies for showing such an inappropriate behavior. Yes, I'm Saionji Darlin Ross, It was nice to meet you too Sei-kyuu~(cough) Akashi-san. I want to extend my gratitude for helping me got in here, Thank you very much." She said to him in a graceful way flashing her brightest smile.

"Oh my, what an amazing person to be able to pull an act like that making her face look like normal but deep down very shy and embarrassed, heh although I can praise her for her flawless facade, she can't deceived me that easily." Akashi said in his mind as he stare in her eyes with his emperor eye.

"It's a pleasure to help you. Congratulations for being qualified and for having a perfect score Saionji-san." He said to her flashing his famous charming smile that can send any girls melting from MOE feelings.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Akashi-kyuuuun! You debonair boy!" Darlin thought fangirling about Akashi.

"Actually there is something that I want to give to you." Akashi said as he walked towards the table and pulls out something in it returning to Darlin. "Here" He said as he handed the thing in Darlin's hand gently revealing a Rosegold IPhone 10+ with now sparkling keychain attached to it. " I believe that is yours."

Her eyes widen as she realized what Akashi just gave to her. "No way. . . This is,,, My phone." She said to them being surprise. She open it to inspect and as its screen light turn on revealing a full moon wallpaper. "There's no mistake, this is really my phone." She said to them then a realization strikes her like a thunder. "Could it be, that you..."

"Yes, I know everything about what happened to you Saionji-san from the moment you've been here since I also saw the light THAT day when you met Kuroko." He revealed to them, that makes them both frozen to their place looking shock. Kuroko is the first to speak.

"So you know about her being an 'other dimension traveler' Akashi-kun?" He said to him.

"Yes, I heard about it from your conversation that day, I got curious so I decided to listen." He replied honestly.

"I see so that's the reason you help us to got her in here without asking for full information and reason. That also explained why you said FINALLY huh." He concluded. "I knew it."

"As expected from you Kuroko being observant as always. No need to worry about me knowing it you, can have my words." He said to Kuroko who nodded back then he turned his attention to Darlin. "Don't worry Saionji-san you can trust me, if there is something that I need to do just tell me and I wouldn't hesitate to help you. We'll find a way to bring you back to your own world but for now you can count on us while staying here." He said to her while cupping her cheek assuring her that everything's gonna be alright.

"You also trust me?" She said to him having a teary eyes.

"Of course I do, From the moment I've set my eyes on you. You are an honest kindhearted girl Saionji-san and I admire you for that." He smiled at her making Darlin leap to him to hug him tight while having a tears of joy for so much happiness.

"Thank you very much Sei-kun,ah! Sorry I mean Akashi-san! Thank you very much for trusting me." She said to him being grateful for what he done for her and at the same time being embarrassed for her bold action towards him. Releasing him and step back quickly, this action of her made Akashi to laugh( though you can only heard a short low 'PFFT' sound from his mouth).

"It's alright, you can call me Sei if you want." He said to her amusedly. Enjoying for making Darlin burst to red from being embarrassed. This made Kuroko to feel happy too despite of his blank facade.

As they are on their way to the rooftop, Darlin is holding her phone happily thinking about the benefits of having it with her. "Yay! I can use it now to take many selfie with them or even stolen shots fufufu, what a beautiful treasure to have, I'll make sure that it will be a family heirloom that will pass from generations to generations~". She thought to herself fangirling about it. Then a jiggling feeling made her realize about the sparking mobile keychain attached to her phone. She lift it up to examine closely and it shows a butterfly design embedded with crystals around it with a ball of white fur below it. Looks simple but elegant most of all EXPENSIVE. She decided to asked Akashi.

"Ano. . . Se-Akashi-kun? I just noticed it right now and it seems that there is a strap attach to my phone that is not mine. She said to him curiously looking at the said sparkling object.

"It's yours now since I gave it to you. It's my gift for you from passing the examination excellently." He casually said.

"Ah-hhuh. . . Thank you so much." She said cheerfully at the same time being shy since it is Akashi who gave it. This took Kuroko's chance to make fun of her.

"Darlin-chan, you look like you have a fever is it because of Akashi-kun?" He said to her straightforwardly with a poker face but if you look closely to his eyes a glint of playfulness is present.

"Tsu-I mean Ku-Ro-Ko Tet-Su-Ya-Kun, You. . ." She pronounced his name slowly looking at him as she was annoyed for Kuroko making her embarrassed in front of Akashi.


	8. Chapter 7: Fated Meeting II

In Teiko's Rooftop~

As the bell ring resounds around the building signifying that it's lunchbreak already, all students of Teiko is busy going to their usual place to hang out and have their lunch together with their friends. Most of them is in cafeteria, some are in school grounds such as garden,or the vast green field having a picnic while others are in the rooftop. The others that we are talking about is the group of rainbow squad or the GOM plus Kuroko and Momoi. As for now there is only 4 of them present at the said place, a Tsundere Carrot, A annoying copycat, a basketball idiot, and a apathetic snack lover.

"Are? Why are we the only one here today, where are the others-ssu?" Kise asked to the four of them.

"Satsuki said that she needs to buy juice so we left her and head here first." Aomine said to him. "Come to think of it Tetsu and Akashi is not here too."

"Akashi needs to discussed something with someone first before coming here while Kuroko said that he needed to fetch something before going here nanodayo." Midorima explained. "Oi, Murasakibara stop eating snacks before eating lunch you're going to loose your appetite."

Murasakibara who is busy eating potato chips said something to Midorima while munching. "Demo Mido-chin~, I'm(crunch, crunch) hungry already ~~"

As Midorima going to scold Murasakibara again, the door open abruptly with a strong force as it made a loud 'bang' sound breaking their conversation. It reveals a pink haired girl who is busy panting for running up in stairs.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Eh? Where's Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun? I guess I'm gonna tell them later. Anyways I have a Big NEWS!" Momoi exclaimed with bright eyes that seems excited about something.

"What about it Satsuki, If it's just a Gossip nevermind telling to us." He interrupted looking uninterested that makes Momoi to glare at him.

"So what is it about Momoi." Midorima asked.

"Well, according to my sources the famous late enrollee student finally made an appearance!" She said to them looking interested about the said student. "I wonder if it is a boy or a girl, what do you think Ki-chan?" She said to Kise.

"Ah you mean the Genius Late enrollee who finished the test too early than the faculty staffs expected and on top of that with a Perfect test result that could rivaled our captain in terms of intelligence." He said to her being informative. "Naomi-sensei says that it's a girl."

"Sugoi Ki-chan! How do you get that information from sensei?" Momoi inquired.

"He probably seduced her." Aomine said to her being mean to Kise. "If it is a girl, it would be better if she is big breasted one." He said with a smirk in his face that made Momoi to smack him at the back of his head.

"So mean-ssu~! I just asked sensei with a smile and without any second thought she answered it immediately." He whined making everyone present around him sweatdropped. " You're too much to think about me that way Ahominechi, You Big Breasts Maniac!" He shouted.

Aomine snort at Kise. "Ha! You just don't understand it Kise, since you're a brat."

Murasakibra suddenly said something that interrupted their bickering. "I wonder if she have any delicious snacks with her~~. . ." He said lazily that made Kise and Aomine sweatdropped this time while Midorima just shook his head in exhaustion.

Unknown to them 3 person are already standing in front of the rooftops door and was about to enter when they heard what the group of 5 people talking about.

"Hnnnn, so they're already talking about her." Akashi thought as he was the first to reach the door and was about to open it then he heard their conversation that made him halted momentary.

"What's wrong Akashi-Kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Nothing Kuroko , Lets go." He replied

As they are about to enter, Darlin's mind started to work again fantasizing about something making her the last person to entered.

"So this it Darlin, the final stage of the day that will send you a big explosion inside your head from overflowing MOE feelings. Get yourself ready as you are about to witness the GOMS plus Momoi & Kuroko being altogether in flesh! Remember to take a deep breath to avoid any embarrassment like what happened earlier. May all the fangirls and fanboys of KNB blessed me right now." She said to herself getting ready mentally.

"_Gomen Minna_ (Sorry everyone), For making you wait." Akashi said to them making all their attention turns to him.

"Akashicchi!"

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun!"

"I'm hungry, Aka-chin~~"

"Sup, you're late man. I want to eat my teriyaki burger now."

"Akashi, Are you done having a discussion with someone?" Midorima asked.

"Yes" Akashi answered briefly.

"So Tetsu is the only one who's still not in here." Aomine muse.

"I'm already here Aomine-kun." He said with a poker face suddenly appearing beside Akashi that surprised Aomine as he jolted up from sitting.

"Tetsu! I told you to stop doing that your giving me a heart attack." Aomine said as he clutch his chest making his heart calm down from being frightened. A continuous cheerful ( more like obnoxious ) voices echoed around the area as they great their beloved Kuroko.

"Ah! Tetsu-kuuuuuun!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"It seems like we're complete now, come and sit now both of you so we can eat our bentos already." Midorima retorted.

"Ah before that, there's someone we like you to meet and will joined us from now on." Akashi said to them.

"Someone? Who is it Akashi-kun?" Momoi said excitedly.

Kuroko now turned his head towards the door located at his back and speak. "Darlin-chan come here closer, it's ok." He said smiling towards her. That makes the others to gasped for seeing Kuroko smile a little and did they heard it right, DARLING-chan?! Is what he said right?

"D-Da-Darling-chan?!. . . Could it be Tetsu-kuns G-girlfriend?! Momoi said with wide eye and shaking at the same time.

"Ehhh~ Congrats Kuro-chin. Does she looks yummy?~~" Murasakibara added.

"That sounds so wrong Murasakibaracchi." Kise commented.

"Girlfriend? Tetsu has?! Unbelievable! He have a low presence to be noticed by someone." Aomine said looking incredulous about the fact of Kuroko being in a relationship.

"Since when did you have a g-girlfriend Kuroko? It's not like I cared it's just that I'm curious to know nanodayo." Midorima said looking embarrassed.

As they've waited for his answer a voice interrupted all their thoughts and makes them all turned their head at the center between Akashi and Kuroko. As the figure getting closer to them.

"You have an interesting group of friends Tsu-kun." She said to them. "Pffft! This is really the Generation of Miracles in front of me. They are hilarious to watch." She thought secretly. " Saionji, DARLIN Ross. Nice to Meet you everyone." She greets them happily while bowing.

"She's- . .." Before Akashi introduced Darlin to them, his words had been cut of by 2 persons.

"Your the stunning girl!" Kise shouted.

"Your the awesome girl!" Aomine shouted.

Aomine and Kise shout at the same time while pointing at Darlin. Their reaction earned surprised look from the others mainly Midorima and Momoi. Akashi and Kuroko simply rise their eyebrows while it makes Darlin to blinked twice looking Dumbfounded for their sudden outburst.

"Eh?"

"Eh,"

Kise and Aomine both stared at each other with flabbergasted looks at their face.

"Kise, Aomine, Did you happened to know her? And please stop pointing your fingers at her it's rude to do that." Midorima said to them with a blush forming in his cheeks.

"Arara~ what's with the sudden change of heart Mido-chin~" Murasakibara said. That makes Midorima blush furiously.

"Mukkun, it's not nice to bully Midorin." Momoi scolded. "So care to explain about it Ki-chan, Dai-chan."

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so surprised to see her again you guys already know about it right, the one I told the other day. Uhmmn, I'm actually the one who bumped with you two days ago, sorry about that again. I'm Kise Ryouta, Nice to See you again-ssu!" Kise said to her cheerfully that makes Darlin to see him imaginarily with Dog ears and tail wagging happily."

"I must be seeing things,,," Darlin thought. "So he's the one I've bumped into. Come to think of it the moment that we bumped to each other, I saw an sparkling thing around his figure. I thought I was just hallucinating from dizziness but it seems it's true since we are talking about KISE RYOUTA afterall."

"Same here, she's the one that I've been talking about. Man, that was so awesome! At first I thought you're going to commit a suicide by jumping at 2nd floor but I guess I'm wrong. How did you that,pulling a cool stunt like that is not an easy thing to do especially for a delicate girl like you, it's hard to believe yah know." Aomine said to them brimming with radiance like telling an epic story. "Aomine Daiki by the way." He grinned being friendly.

That makes Midiorima and the others to flinch at the same time sweatdropped about what Aomine said except for Akashi and Kuroko who seemed to have a glimpse of idea who the two talking about that day.

"Jumped from the 2nd floor?!" Midiorima,Kise and Momoi said altogether.

"Yes' she did jumped from the 2nd floor of our building just to reach our meeting place fast. That day happened when she take her qualification exam here at Teiko." Kuroko explained to them with a blank look of his face. The way he said it is like there's nothing wrong with what he said.

"I see so that's the reason why she's running fast, SO FAST to be precise." Kise thought.

"Ah. So you saw me too Aomine-kun and Kise-kun I'm sorry I didn't apologize properly that day since I'm already late for meeting tsu-I mean Tetsuya-kun, hehe sorry about that guys." Darlin apologizes to them sheepishly. "I have to be careful next time." Darlin thought to herself.

"Like what I've supposedly said earlier, she's the new 'late enrollee' student. Too bad she's not in the same section with us since she's in Class 2-B." Akashi said amusedly.

"Huwah! Your so cute and at the same time beautiful like a doll Dar-chan!" Momoi exclaimed as she glomped Darlin heartily. "I'm sorry about before, I misheard your name thinking that you're Tetsu-kuns 'Darling', Phew thank goodness you're not." She said to her as she sighed being relieved for not having a broken heart. "I'm Momoi Satsuki, Let's be friends from now on Dar-chan!"

"As expected from Momoi, for a 13 yr old girl having a curvaceous well shaped body is very amazing. She's a hot Babe indeed." She thought as she is being glomped by Momoi making her hard to breathe a little. "A-ah, S-sure lets be . . . Friends Sat-chan." He said while having a hard time to breathe for being hug too tight by her.

"O-oi! Stop that Satsuki can't you see she's having a hard time to breath." Aomine retorted.

"Ah! Sorry Tee-hee." She said cutely while flashing her tounge playfully. " You're name is uniquely cute Dar-chan could it be. . ." She said.

"More like peculiar and Yes, it is what you thought it is." She said nonchalantly. " It is derived exactly as it is from the English word 'Darling Rose', My father used to call me that and said that Darling stands for 'Greatly Loved person' at the same time 'Very pleasing or attractive' while Rose is . . .a beautiful flower (yet full of thorns just like myself. . My life to be exact she thought to herself making it untold and decided to keep it to herself only) which symbolizes 'Passion & Love'. She said it to them with a smile on her. "Of course I love my name since it is given by my beloved father but I don't think it suits me." She said it while sighing looking disappointed.

"No you're wrong, it does suit you PERFECTLY!" Is what all people thinked around her secretly.

"You're wrong for thinking that Saoinji-san. In my humble opinion your name describe what you are as a person perfectly." Akashi said to her boldly being suave that make Darlin blush a little.

"You think so? Thanks I guess." She said shyly that made the people around her blush as well for being cute. Then Murasakibara noticed something that gives him a wrong idea.

"Could it be that Ross-chin and Aka-chin are lovers?~~" Murasakibara asked with an apathetic face that makes Darlin become red like a tomato.

"Ehhh! No you're wrong! I'm not Sei-kuns lover either." She retorted quickly with a red face not thinking straight that's when she realized something. "Ah." Is only word he muttered. "Shit, I accidentally called him by his first name. My Fangirl mode activated once again aaaaahhhhhh! How embarrassing." She thought to herself.

"No we're not Lovers, YET Murasakibara." Akashi said coolly that made the others rise their brow in question and for being ridiculous at the same time.

"Ah~ _Gomen_(sorry) Aka-chin, Ross-chin."

"Murasakibara you haven't introduced yourself yet."Midorima said to him.

"Ahh~ you're right mido-chin. I'm Murasakibara Atsushi~~" Murasakibara said lazily.

"Atsu-chan is really tall in person huh, but looks cute from having a childish personality!" Darlin thought to herself having a 'Fuwah Fuwah'(Fluffy) feeling.

"You are really hopeless." Midorima sigh as his face show some weariness. "I'm Midorima Shintaro, Vice captain of basketball club, please to meet your acquaintance." Midorima said sternly to Darlin.

"Heh, looks strict but actually a softie inside. You can't fool me Midorima Shincarrot For I Darlin Ross knows that you're a Tsundere Megane Bishounen chara Mwuhahaha!" Darlin thought inside her mind laughing like a villain.

"It was nice to meet you Atsu-chan, Shin-chan I hope you guys don't mind if I call you that." Darlin said to them flashing her sweetest smile which is one of her special skills called 'Act of Persuasion'.

"It's fiiineeee~" Murasakibara replied.

"Hmmnp, do what you want. By the way what is your horoscope sign?" Midorima inquired.

"Virgo." Darlin replied ."Oh I almost forgot he is also an Oha Asa follower." She thought.

"I knew it, Virgos are Talented & Intelligent individuals that almost make them perfect." Midorima noted.

"Oh! Same as me, I guess we're compatible huh." Aomine said. "Though she don't have a big breasts, her physical appearance isn't that bad." He said in his mind looking directly at Darlin's body from top to bottom.

"Of course, Aomine is exempted in terms of intelligence ." Midorima retorted.

"What are you saying Aominecchi! Darlincchi is not suitable for you since you both will look like a Milk and Coffee being together!" Kise exclaimed defensively that makes Aomine curse at Kise's rude remark.

A menacing aura suddenly surrounds them making them shiver and shake from Fear.

Even they don't follow to see the sources of the evil presence, they already exactly knows who it was leaving them silent.

"Let's go and eat our lunch already." Akashi said to them making them all sit in circle. Darlin is sitted in between Akashi and Kuroko.

As they opened their bento and started to much their lunch, Momoi asked Darlin about after school activities.

"Dar-chan, have you already chosen any club organizations here that you want to joined?" Momoi asked to her. That makes Darlin stop and stare for a while at her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the club registration thing." Darlin thought to herself forgetting that she needs to joined atleast two club organization, a requirement for every student of Teiko. "Hmmnn I was considering joining the cooking club again but since I already did it back in my junior high days maybe I should try new activities this time like the swimming club, Oh! There's a lot more like Dance troupe, Theatre Club, Gymnastics, Cheering Squad, Library Club, All Martial Arts has also club, gosh this is hard, . . .but most of all I like to joined basketball club since it's my chance to watch them closer 24\7 but there's no vacant position for a girl to apply aaahhhh, my broken heart Huhuhu." She thought secretly. "I haven't decided yet since there's a lot of clubs to choose from." She said to Momoi, which makes Momoi beam happily.

"Then why don't you try joining Us, the basketball club! I have this intuition that you would be a great help for us especially when it comes to building new strategies for the team." She offered enthusiastically being joyful for having a girl pal in all boys club.

"Momoi-san is right Darlin-chan, you should consider joining us." Kuroko added that makes Momoi happier.

"But there's no available spot for me to joined in." Darlin replied to them.

"Ah! About that, actually we really didn't post it since some girls are trying to get in just to fangirling any one of them while others are stalkers( For Ki-chan's case ). It would be nice to have a girl comrade to be with since I'm always surrounded by boys." She sighed for being tired as the only girl managing a whole sweaty boys team. "I'm sure Akashi-kun and Shirogane kantoku( coach ) won't mind right Akashi-kun?" She said facing to Akashi.

"I agree to Momoi-san suggestion, if it is you then there's no need for us to worry about plus you posses a sharp mind that can be another advantage for us to have

In terms of strengthening the team play." Akashi replied earning a nod from everyone except for murasakibara who is busy eating his lunch.

"Akashi is correct and my instinct keeps on telling me that you have a great talent and ability hidden inside of you that could be considered a great attribute for athletes to have." He said trying to encourage her. "That physical performance of her indicates that her training or exercise menu is very effective in improving ones movement." He said to himself like assessing her.

Darlin acted like she's having a thought for it in a while touching her chin looking like she's deciding about it . "Since everyone insisted ,,, why not I give it a try." She said being jolly while flashing her pearly white teeth for smiling widely.


	9. Chapter 8: Gotta Catch them All!

After her first meeting with the GOM at the rooftop during lunch all of them returned to their designated classrooms resuming their lessons until their last subject finished. For some students it indicates that it's time to continue their usual club practice/activities while others who belong to the Group called 'Go Home Club' which composed of students who are rushing to go home early. For one girl with a light brown(almost like a blonde) hair, being dismissed for the day means that it's time for her to finally witness her loooooooong much awaited dream that for sure every Fangirls and Fanboys of Kuroko no Basuke wish to happen. TO WITNESS (with there very own eyes) THE FAMOUS GENERATION OF MIRACLES WITH KUROKO AND MOMOI IN FLESH HAVING A PRACTICE MATCH IN THE COURT.

"Ooo~ you seemed to be in a good mood Darssy humming like that. I know the title of song your singing it's the P***mon OST right?" Aoi said to her looking interested to Darlin who is busy putting her notes to her bag while humming looking excited.

"Yep, actually I'm going to meet the members of the basketball team now submitting my registration form since I decided to join them." She said cheerfully.

"So you already have huh, too bad I was just about to ask you if you like to joined swimming club. better luck next time I guess." Aoi said to her.

"Swimming Club? Your in swimming club Aoi-chin?" She asked.

"Yeah and I was hoping to invite you to our club but-" Aoi words are cut of immediately by Darlin.

"Sure! I actually considering joining it too. Since I don't have a 2nd club to choose yet, if it is ok, can I still accept your offer to me? It seems fun and I also want to have some time with you." She said.

"Really?! Of course you can , I'm so happy to hear that. Thank goodness you haven't completed it, I'm sure our captain will be delightful to have you in our team. Get ready to your try out ok!" Aoi replied to her.

"Yep!" She said while nodding enthusiastically. "Thank you Aoi-chin!"

As they bid each other a goodbye Darlin went straight to the 1st string gym where the rainbow squad plus the grey cloud(Haizaki) located from. She's cheerfully skipping while thinking about something.

"I got a feeling that everything will be done right according to plan." She thought as she remembers the possible reason why she'd been sent to the world of KNB and about having a mission related to the characters of it. "I will take my sweet time to be with them helping and guiding them while growing up from their talents and I will make sure that nothing bad will happened to their friendship and makes everything right. Maaaan~ I'm really a Lucky Girl huh', having an opportunity like this it's . . . Kyaaaaa! It's really a terrific experience! She shout mentally to her self as she finally reach the gym and was about to open the door. "Fangirls and Fanboys of KNB, _minna_ (everyone)! please lend me your strength for I was about to enter this door and witness what amazing scene is awaiting for me inside." She said to herself and gulped for a moment then went to entered the said door.

"Uwaaaah,,," was the only word she managed to muttered. In front of her reveals a hot and sweaty players with striking hair colors having what it seems like a informal practice match with other basketball players of their team. "What's with this I'm getting sweaty just from watching them on action. Sheeeesh, what an audience impact they have." She thought as she feels a bid of sweat coming from her forehead, suddenly feeling hot for watching HOT & INTENSE gameplay more like Hot & STEAMY players to be accurate. While she's busy staring-AHEM-watching the players, a mop of light blue hair having a swift move ,quickly positioning itself behind her back.

"Boo." Is what kuroko said closely to Darlin ear that makes Darlin to shudder from sudden whisper behind her.

"Tsu-! ( cough ) Kuroko-kun, I didn't noticed you behind me." Darlin said to him having a cool & calm facade. " You sneaky bastard!" Is actually what she thought for the moment.

Kuroko then turn around her to face her. His serious blank facade actually emitting a mischievous aura that of course only a die hard Fangirl of him can noticed. "Of course you didn't Darlin-chan, since you are busy staring at them passionately. Oh, you have drool slipping down from the corner of your mouth Darlin-chan." He said to her with a poker face making Darlin to believe him.

"Eh?! Where?"she said hastily bringing out her handkerchief to wiped the said saliva." God, how embarrassing!" She thought. As she was busy wiping the imaginary drool, she noticed the slight movement or a twitch in kuroko's shoulder indicating that he just laughed at her. " TET-SU-YA!" She said in outburst that caught the attention everyone around her making them stop their movements and stare at them. She gasped and said "Oops, Sorry."

Momoi is the first one to approach them. "Ah! You're already here Dar-chan! Is there something you need from us?" She asked.

"Ah-that's right! I'm here to pass my registration form Sat-chan. Here." She said as she handed the said form to Momoi.

"Kyaaaah! I'm grateful to have you here Dar-chan! Welcome to our team!" Momoi exclaimed while hugging her happily.

"Ehhhhhh! Darlincchi already submitted her form?! Yataaaa!" Kise shouted as he bounced from happiness while running straight to Darlin to be glomped by him but his actions stops when Aomine grabbed him behind his shirt. "Noooooo! Let me go Aominecchi!" He protested.

"You're annoying Kise! Are you trying to harassed her?" Aomine said to him.

"Good timing Saionji-san, Shirogane kantoku would like to meet you." Akashi said while walking towards her with two persons behind him following closely. One is an old man in 50's while the other is probably a senior.

"So you are the girl who Akashi-kun recommended to be our second manager for helping Momoi, I can see that you're quite talented as well. Pleased to meet you, I'm Shirogane Kôzô, head coach of the team." The old man with a light grey hair comb neatly behind said to Darlin.

"_Hai_ (yes), Pleasure to meet you _Kantoku_ (Coach). I'm Saoinji Darlin Ross, I'll do my best to be useful for the team so from now on please take care of me!" She said energetically towards the coach. "Amazing! This is Shirogane-san the one who coach the generation of miracles for 2 years he has a kind face but actually ruthless." She thought secretly looking at the said person.

"Heh, I like your enthusiasm kouhai not bad. I'm Nijimura Shuuzo." A tall man with shinny jet black hair said to her grinning friendly towards her.

"He's our former captain . A great strategist with an amazing skills, without him we wouldn't be able to reach this far." Akashi introduced Nijimura to Darlin.

"Stop that you're praising me too much Akashi." Nijimura retorted being slightly embarrassed from a praise.

Akashi then started to introduce Darlin to the whole team. "Everyone may I have your attention for a while." He said earning every attention of the players present inside the said gym. This is Saionji, Darlin Ross, our 2nd manager who will assist Momoi-san in managing our team and at the same time assisting the other string group of players."

"Hello everyone! Saionji Darlin Ross at your service. If you need anything don't hesitate to Tell or asked me about it ok? Because I care, We care and most importantly Take care." He said cheerfully to all making the others burst to laught because of her Pun the end.

"Pffft-puhahaha! What an intro, not bad Darlin. Your really an interesting girl." Aomine said to her after laughing.

"Hmmnn, Ross-chin you have some snacks?~~" Murasakibara said apathetically.

"Murasakibara stop eating junk food everytime you get, its not good of your health." Midorima said tiredly getting enough for reminding the giant snack lover guy. "Anyways, Welcome to our club Darlin." He said to her while touching the tip of his glasses by his tapped fingers.

While the 'famous' group of weirdos-ahem-players engrossed talking to Darlin, the other players are busy staring the the said 'enchantress' located at their front. Some of them where left in dazed as if they see an angel descend inside the gym while others are already introducing theirselves to her mostly paying respect as their other manager.

TimeSkip At Cafe~

After her introductory part to the basketball team and since her manager character will start tomorrow, Darlin decided to excuse herself as she was about to go early to her working place 'the cafe'. As she was in the middle of making a roll cake, her boss which is the head baker and the owner of the famous cafe started a conversation with her.

"So how was your first day of school in Teiko Ross-chan?" Jun said to her.

"It's better than I expected Jun-san much-much more Happier than I thought." Darlin replied to him with a big smile at her face showing her charming dimples.

"O! Tell me about." He said being interested for the reason behind her big smile.

"Let's just say that I'm a Lucky gal Jun-san heehee~" She said goofily looking silly for winking plus flashing a dreamy face like a cute anime chara.

"Let me guess,,,Hmmnn. I know! Maybe you catch some famous heartthrob in your school~~Oho,as expected from Darlin~~~" Jun said to her teasingly.

"Nope, much better than that," she said while pausing for a while thinking something inside her mind for a moment. "For I, Darlin Ross got a one in a million chance to be with the GOM plus Kuroko, Haizaki & Momoi 24/7!(insert here a victory song CD but abruptly stopped while playing), But wait, where the hell is Haizaki by the way?" She said mentally hiding the true meaning of her happiness but since she can't said it to him she just replaced it by saying something.

"What is it all about, come on say it." He said to her.

"Well I've found a rare type of Puzzle in school but since the pieces aren't complete yet I decided to look for the missing ones to make them look perfect altogether." She said logically relating to her true intentions making it a statement with double meaning instead.

"I see, It must be a really rare puzzle for Ross-chan to act like that. Well, all I can say is do your best for completing it and show it to me after you done it." He said to her.

"Yes! I'm gonna hunt It all and do my best to Complete it!" Darlin said with fondness that showing in her face. "I gotta catch the missing one first to be able to solve it." She muttered silently.

At Kuroko's Home~

After Darlin finished her work, she went straight at home to do her usual routine,'To cook for her and kuroko dinner'. Kuroko always help her by preparing the plates and washing the dishes after thought Darlin insisted that she can finished it all by herself. As they are already finished having dinner, they settled themselves at the living room sofa. One is holding a book while the other one is a phone.

"Neh, Tsu-Kun. Do you happened to know about this student named Haizaki Shougo?" Darlin asked out of a blue to kuroko who is reading a novel. This makes kuroko to divert his attention to her from the book and put it in his lap for a while looking at Darlin direction. Well the truth is Darlin already knows that kuroko knew Haizaki since they belong to the same string ( she's an ultimate KNB fangirl for Pete's sake )but for the sake of not being found she just pretend that she didn't knows this Haizaki person just to acquire some ideas about him.

"Yes, what about Haizaki-kun, Darlin chan?" He said to her being curious as to why Darlin suddenly asked about Haizaki.

"Ah, about that.,, our adviser seems to be worried about him for being absent almost a whole week without getting notified by him. I'm just curious about what happened to him, he seems to look quite famous, observing by my classmates reactions when they heard his name." She said casually looking totally innocent.

"I see, Haizaki-kun also belongs to the 1st string players of basketball but he always skip practice making Nijimura sempai to dragged him back by force. Now he's not attending for almost 2 weeks already. I thought it was just our club activities that he skips, so he's ditching his class too huh." Kuroko said to her being informative.

"Is that so. Do you have any idea why he's not going to school and where he lives?" She said to Kuroko trying to extract any ideas about where to find him in case of not attending school.

"From what I've heard from Nijimura-sempai, he always hang out at the arcade near the shopping center and about his home address, I'm sorry but I don't know about it Darlin-chan." He replied.

This makes Darlin to look serious thinking about something in front of Kuroko. "I knew it according to anime series of KNB during their Teiko period Haizaki is been found by Nijimura-san playing an arcade machine skipping their match and ends up beating his ass that cause him to look like a rug punk doll dragging him." She thought to herself raising one one hand to touch her chin ( an act and mannerisms of her everything she's thinking and solving something ). This goes noticed by Kuroko.

"Hmmnn, it looks like you're interested to Haizaki-kun, Darlin- chan." He said with a poker face being intrigued.

"Of course Tsu-kun he's my blockmate after all even though I didn't meet him yet and sensei already worried about him being drop out from his other subjects." She replied to him swiftly to avoid her being misunderstood and to cause any suspicion about her.

"Just you wait Haizaki, I'm gonna catch you together with the GOM for me to accomplished my mission as a fangi-ahem-good friend mwuahaha!" She thought to herself laughing like an evil witch maniac that cause a certain gray haired teen somewhere to get shivered while playing video games with his room.

"What the hell is that? I suddenly felt damn cold and what's with this weird feeling. . . Nah, forget it ." A spiky gray color hair person said to no one while playing Tekken.


	10. Chapter 9: Let the Riot Begins

A brand new day means another morning. Another morning means another day of class and another day of class means another day for a whole bunch of rainbow squad to execute their silly and playful side sometimes. We can't blame them as they are just a bunch of middle schoolers with weird-ahem-I mean unique individual personalities and attitude but still they are normal I repeat NORMAL youth with ABNORMAL talents. So here we are in a classroom called 2-A( second year A section) where you can find a colorful headed students conversing to each other.

"Uwaa, You seemed to be more radiant today Ki-chan!" Momoi exclaimed looking surprise for seeing Kise entering the room emitting a bright light aura that is too much bright and probably can overkill someone (due to his excessive handsomeness) for staring too long at him.

Kise hearing Momoi's compliment immediately beamed with happiness and started to talk in a bubbly way towards them while earning a glare from a certain Tsundere, a scowl from a tan ganguro teen, an apathetic look from snack lover giant and a two non reaction people (one has a poker face while the other one has a serious calm demeanor).

"Eh! Really Momoicchi? Actually I can't help but to feel inspired everytime I think about Darlincchi seeing her and being with me everyday haaaa. . . It feels like a dream I think Kami sama blessed me with a lots of luck." Kise announced to them cheerfully with full of energy.

"Hmnp, Oha Asa says that Gemini has the best luck for today since it is a 2nd lucky placer but don't celebrate too much Kise cuz it will only be short for sure nanodayo." Midorima said sending a glare behind his glasses and giving off a bad ominous aura.

"Satsuki don't praise him too much. His head will get bigger and bigger until it lift his feet on the ground like a balloon plus his high pitch voice will damage our eardrums if this continues." Aomine said annoyingly having a scowl on his face.

"Kise-chin is like a bright light bulb (much,much) it makes me want to shattered it into smaller pieces~~(much) just joking. . . ." Murasakibara said lazily with apathetic face.

"Ah,,,so you're already here Kise-kun. No wonder it gets so rowdy." Kuroko said with a blank face that looks angelic from outside but actually a little devil on the inside.

"O' so it's you Kise, Ohayo." Akashi greeted casually but sounded a little boring leaving a impression of being disinterest towards Kise.

All their reaction will make Kise start whining annoyingly if not because of his great mood that he had today so he just let them off which surprise everyone for behaving unusual extraordinary today.

"Mou, everyone should atleast be less meaner today-ssu but well it's ok since Darlincchi will be with me later ~~" He said happily still not affected for getting bullied while humming cheerfully going to his seat.

"Hah?! You mean with 'US' Kise. How can you be so sure that she will have a time to notice you? I mean come on it will surely be me that she will get noticed immediately because of my awesome and cool play style. Aomine retorted haughtily.

"Really Aomine-kun? Aren't you the 'balloon' one for assuming like that." Kuroko said with a poker face which make everyone snickered to his blunt comment.

"Serves you right Dai-chan bleh!" Momoi said agreeing to her beloved Tetsu-kun.

"Shut up Satsuki! Geez are you really my partner Tetsu." Aomine replied.

"I'm not surprised anymore since it is Ahomine we are talking about." Midorima said while huffing. "If it is about awesomeness my three pointer shoot will not be lose easily." He resumed while touching the rim of his glasses.

A short soft (elegant) chuckle is heard at the back before speaking. " Indeed it is Midorima, being able to shoot with accuracy like that in any distant is truly amazing." Akashi compliment but a spark of competition could see between him and Midorima's eyes.

TRANSLATION: "Indeed it is amazing but I doubt you can beat me Midorima."

"Aka-chin and Mido-chins eyes are having a sparks sending to each other."

Unnoticed to all of them a certain pink haired girl is smiling secretly to herself for their silliness . In another set of classroom named 2-B two girls are also having a conversation to each other.

"So you already meet the coach of basketball team yesterday. They are really the most famous sports club here in Teiko you know and it's kind of amazing that their 1st string players are talented some says that some of them is a genius not just in sports but also in their studies." A girl with a shoulder length curl black hair named Aoi said to Darlin before grinning widely playfully. "So here's my question to you Darssy, who do fancy the most among them? Hehe,I know that they are all handsome., come on don't be shy and tell me who." Aoi said teasingly.

"Yeah I know about that Aoi-chin but honestly I don't mind about those things for now since I've been focused on much more important matters. But! Sometimes I admit that I can't help myself being a fangirl around them yah know." She said honestly to Aoi. "I mean come on! Who on earth wouldn't admire them!" She thought to herself admitting the truth that 'They' (the Generation of miracles plus kuroko) had her captivated by them. Oh! The horror of being a Fangirl, it's no use to hide.

"Yes, yes I know right, majority of girls studying here is being smitten and crazy by them so I wouldn't be surprised anymore." Aoi said agreeing to Darlin.

"Ah, I forgot! Here, I baked this early in the morning today. I hope you'll like it." Darlin said smiling as she get a cookies wrapped in a cute small package and hand it to Aoi.

"This is for me? Awww! How sweet, it looks delicious thank you Darssy!" Aoi replied happily while taking one of the cookies and started to eat it. "Ich (munch-munch) Dhelishuush!( it's delicious!)" She said with a sparkles in her eyes while munching the cookie.

"Geez, don't talk while eating something Aoi-chin. Look you have crumbs around your mouth." Darlin said to her after laughing while wiping the crumbs at Aoi's mouth using her own handkerchief.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, I'm glad you liked it."

TIMESKIP~

After their class dismissal all students are busy scampering in every direction. One girl with alluring sapphire eyes is walking excitedly towards the 1st string gym after her successful try out in swimming club. Her feelings is overflowing of happiness for she can't stop thinking about what's waiting ahead of her at the said place.

"I wonder what task will I do today as their 2nd manager. . . Oh God, just thinking about me being with them for long hours makes my heart _doki-doki _(Beats loud and fast)." She said to herself as she felt a thrill about her 1st day as their 2nd manager and at the same time for being able to watch closer all the legendary GOM. As a ultimate Fangirl of them it is a great privilege to have but. . . "Wait! That's not it! Get a grip of yourself Darlin! You can't be too obvious in front of them letting them know that you are a die hard Fan of THEM which is a fictional characters in an anime called KNB in your own world. Nope! totally not ok for them to discover so be extra careful in your action and choose your words wisely." She thought advising herself bringing her mind back to reality where she is. "Now what? Oh right, I need to make them complete first by disciplining and making Haizaki attend their practice always so that he will not be removed by Akashi in their team." She said to herself as she recalls about what happened to Haizaki in their original timeline in KNB series. "I should avoid that scene. I think it's time to execute the 'Hunt and Tamed the wild cat' mission of mine today Yosh!" She said as she reach the gym and open its door.

MEANWHILE~

As Darlin is walking towards the gym, the GOM plus kuroko are busy changing their uniforms to their practice clothes in their changing room, Kuroko can't help but to notice the sad expression on Aomine's and Kise's Face.

"What's wrong with the both of you Aomine-kun, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked them seeing their gloomy aura.

"Kurokocchi its. . .uhmmn,,,eto-" Kise being slightly embarrassed for getting noticed is having a hard time confessing the reason that's why he's been cut off by Aomine.

"I'm wondering why Darlin is not with us during lunchbreak." Aomine said straight forwardly to Kuroko which makes Kise's eyes widen a fraction from what Aomine's stated just now.

"You too Aominecchi? Well I'm actually thinking about it too but to say it bluntly,,,you. . ." Kise said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Wh-what's with that look? It's not like I'm anticipating to see her, I'm just curious and that's it!" Aomine said defensively towards Kise blushing for what Kise's trying to say thank god he's tan so that it wouldn't be noticeable.

"Oh really? Defensive are we, Aominecchi." Kise said smirking at Aomine. "But I really want to see her already-ssu! She's my inspiration from now on and I want to see her first before our practice to give me some energy!" Kise exclaimed boldly to them that makes Kuroko & Akashi raised their eyebrows for a bit.

"It can't be helped since she's having her lunch together with her friend for today. I didn't know that you are interested that much towards her Kise-kun." Kuroko replied this time making Kise blushed for letting the others inside the room know his 'crush' feelings for Darlin.

"Arara~ Kise-chin likes Ross-chin? _Demo_ (but) Kise-chin has a girlfriend already right? Lots of them~~" Murasakibara said to Kise.

"Hmnp, I can't be help nanodayo since Kise is a playboy." Midorima added being irritated for unknown reason.

Their 'FRIENDLY' comments makes Kise to outburst and convert to whining brat immediately. "Huh? _Doushite minna_ (Why is everyone) very harsh to me today?! That's rude Midorimacchi, I'm not a playboy and it's not my fault that girls just flock themselves to me without knowing it and Murasakibaracchi to answer your question,I'm single and don't have a girlfriend thank you very much.

Their argument is getting louder so Akashi decided to end it by letting out a dark menacing aura while saying something along it. "Heh, It seems like everyone is so energetic today. That's great, Why not I tripled your training menu now." He said coolly earning a 'gulp' reaction from the people around him. It is not good to angered Akashi for hell will open itself to you if ever that happen so it is good to stay silent and rush out towards the court obediently.

A Few minutes before their activities begins, as they are already situated at the court the door suddenly open and reveals the much awaited person to see by them.

"Ah, Dar-chan! It's finally good to see you!" Momoi exclaimed cheerfully glomping (jumping to hugged tightly) her.

"G-good to see you too Sat-chan." Darlin replied happily. "Am I late?" She asked.

"No, you made it on time Darlin-chan."Kuroko replied. "So how was it?" He said as he inquired about the result of Darlin try out to the swimming club. Darlin answered him sheepishly by simply smiling and raising her right hand making a V(Victory) sign signifying that she passed it again successful.

"I see, Congratulations Darlin-chan." Kuroko congratulated her with a blank face that shows no emotions but actually happy inside.

"Huh? What is it all about tetsu?" Aomine asked having no idea about it along with the others.

"Darlin-chan passed successfully her try out in swimming club today Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered.

"How many times you did a try out to get accepted?" Midorima inquired to Darlin.

"Eerrrr, Once? I got accepted by swimming one round back and forth with a timer and it seems that my record appears to be the fastest score they had in their team." She explained casually to them.

"I see it's because Oha Asa said that Virgo has a great luck at their sides today making it the 1st lucky placer ." Midorima said holding a rubber ducky.

"So what is the meaning of that?" Aomine asked being confused.

"It means that she even beat their captain score trying out only once, Aomine." Akashi explained.

"That's kind of amazing." Aomine muttered in amazement being captivated by her again.

"Ehhh! _Honto_ (really or is that true)? That's amazing Darlincchi congratulations!" He rushed hugging Darlin cheerfully too.

"_Sugoi_ (Amazing), Dar-chan!" Momoi exclaimed clasping her both hands in joy.

Akashi then started to walk elegantly to where Darlin is to approach her. "Congratulations Saionji-san." He said to her charmingly which make Darlin to nearly have a nosebleed in front of him.

"T-thanks Akashi-san." She replied to him avoiding looking straight at Akashi's face for counter measures. "Aahhhh! Akashi-kyuun ~~ you charming boy stop making my heart beat wildly! This person would be the reason for my early death, exposing my secret by his charm gotta be careful around him." She thought silently making her inner fangirl mode to calm down. Murasakibara then started to say something that makes Darlin stiff.

"Are~~ Ross-chin is hiding something." Murasakibara said apathetically turning everyone's attention to him in curiosity while making his way to her slowly."

"Eh?! Don't tell me he find out! But how? could it be that I'm too obvious?" Darlin said mentally in panic assessing the situation, assuming that murasakibara noticed her adoration for Akashi not just that 'THAT SHE IS A DIE HARD FANGIRL OF THEM IN UNDERCOVER! & A 16 YRS OLD WOMAN IN A 13 YR OLD BODY OF GIRL."

"This feeling (sniff), without a doubt this is (sniff, sniff) This smell, I knew it~~" Murasakibara gesture sniffing Darlin that makes Darlin blinked 3 times before realizing what Murasakibara trying to find in her.

"M-Mukkun, I think it's a bit rude to do that." Momoi said while sweat dropping along with others.

"Ah, you mean this." Darlin said while finding something inside her bag showing out a medium size square box. It reveals a set of deliciously looking cookies in 4 different shapes and flavors that's makes Murasakibara's eyes sparkle in happiness. "I was about to give this to everyone during the practice break but-" she paused while looking at Akashi asking for permission to let Murasakibara taste some.

"Wow, did you also baked this Darlincchi?" Kise asked in awe.

"Yes! I baked this early in the morning today before going to school." She replied.

Aomine stared at the said cookies having second thoughts about eating it. "It's looks edible and delicious but it's too early to judge learning from our past experiences being subjected to Satsuki's ridiculous cooking." He said inside his mind having doubts due to his past traumatic experience cause by his childhood friend. "As tetsu always saying., It's better not to judge the book by its cover , who knows what's waiting for us behind that appearance." He thought to himself. Though that's what he said to himself, His instinct actually screaming to eat it already making his stomach rumbled.

"Looking at it makes me hungry already~" Murasakibara said pleading with puppy eyes to Akashi. "Aka-chin~~~"

Being a mother hen to his team, Akashi just shrugged it off letting Murasakibara off this time. "It's ok, We can eat it already if that's what everyone wants. I'll let it off THIS TIME." He said to them giving them his go signal as the captain of their team. After having a tastes of Darlin's handmade cookies everyone has been captivated again by her. As what they said 'the way to the mans heart is through his stomach'. After eating their shares everyone started to execute their practice except for Akashi,Momoi and Darlin who is busy discussing about the teams strategy for their upcoming match when the door of the gym went open revealing 2 persons.

"O, so you guys already started. It's your first day to be here right Saionji. Don't pressure yourself too much. Nijimura said to her.

"Yes, I will Nijimura-sempai." She replied happily to him. "Looking at sempai closely in person, I realized that he is quite a handsome too and has a manly image. Wait, . . . what is it to be called? Hmmnn,,, Ah! That's right the perfect boyfriend material!" She thought upon analyzing Nijimura closer.

"We started discussing about strengthening the teams strategy and asking Darlin to share her ideas regarding it." Akashi explained to them. "Kantoku, I have something to discuss with you and Nijimura-sempai about this matter." Akashi said to them making Momoi and Darlin to excused themselves observing the movements of their team players from the side of the court sharing their ideas to each other about the players stats and how to make them stronger. Momoi is amazed by Darlin's judgement for every players because she got all of their data accurate without even explaining about it to her first and how come she already make a conclusion about their skills at such a short time of watching (If only Momoi knew about Darlin hobby.)

As both of them standing at the side of the court. Darlin then started to process her thoughts while observing the GOMs movement on court. "It's amazing to witness their skills on court but at the same time I realized that it's kind of scary too for knowing that their talents aren't fully bloom yet right now and seeing their ability on court personally makes me realized that they are really powerful than any average players at their ages that makes them stand out than the rest and overcome the uncrowned Generals. It's like , , , Yes, that's it. It's like they are a monster in terms of strength and skills in playing basketball." She concluded to herself which resulted of having a WHAT IF scenarios in her mind. "Can I really help them to have a motivation for continuing playing basketball after finally reaching the peak of their talents? Can I make a way to retained their friendship and make it stronger to the point it wouldn't be broken no matter what situation they may have? What if I failed? Nope! Totally not! Darlin Ross, since when did you learned to have a doubt to yourself and give up easily huh? Get a grip of yourself! That's it just be positive. Right POSITIVITY! " she screamed in mind.

At the moment Kise and Aomine is having a one on one match as always. Seeing Aomine's agility passing Kise's defense stance left Darlin astounded.

"Aomine-kun is truly amazing huh,,, his name suit him perfectly especially when he's on court." She paused then turn her head at her side to faced Momoi. "Great Radiance' that's it" Darlin said to Momoi.

"Yes your right Dar-chan. You know what, me and Dai-chan are actually childhood friends and our relationship to each other is almost like a siblings. Since we were a child, I always saw him playing basketball with so much passion than anyone and it made me want to support him from reaching his dreams. Thats the reason why I decided to be their manager. I want to help them in every way I can." She said to her having a gentle expression on her face while telling her story.

"I see, to tell you the truth I can see in your eyes how much you treasure them not only as your teammate but also as your friends." She said to her while turning her attention back to the GOMs on court. " If you need some help and advice you can count on me ok? I'm always be here for you to listened." Darlin said casually to her making Momoi be touched at her kindness.

"Yes. Same here Dar-chan, _Arigatou_ (Thank you) neh." She replied heartily to Darlin. Unknown to them a phantom boy is staring at their direction flashing a gentle smile for watching both girls having what it seems to be a heart to heart talk. Both of their attention brought back on the court at the same time when they heard the two most noisy players argument.

"_Mou Ikkâi! Tada mou ikkai-ssu_ Aominecchi! (Another one! Just another one Aominecchi!)" Kise demanded to Aomine asking for another round.

"Man, I'm tired. Better luck next time Kise!" Aomine said to him while grinning friendly towards Kise having his victory for almost a hundred times in their never ending one on one match. Walking out towards the bench for a water break leaving Kise at the court.

"Ha-aah. . ., just when I want to show my moves for Darlincchi and be the victor even just once for today to give a cool impression of me to her. It seems my effort is futile huh." Kise thought to himself feeling a bit of disappointment. "Gotta do my best more next time." He voiced out while letting out a huff. One person is approaching him from behind.

"You did well Kise-kun, I noticed your copying ability although you're still not be able to performed it perfectly for now, I'm sure you'll able to do it 100% in the future, don't give up or lose hope. Just give your best shot always." Darlin said to him from behind holding out a towel for him.

"Darlincchi. . ." Is the only word that Kise managed to say first before showing his usual facade that could deceive anyone thinking that he is ok flashing his jolly expression that is quite opposite of what he really felt.

Seeing Kise's expression, Darlin decided to wipe the sweat from Kise's head by herself closing their distance draping the towel to his head wiping him gently. "Huff, you don't need to pretend in front of me Kise-kun it's quite uncomfortable. It's ok to be yourself always, in that way people will like you more for who you really are." She said to him flashing her smile that's makes Kise blush for her bold gesture. "Oh and one more thing, you look so cool when you're giving you're best playing on court. Very admirable." She said to him after realeasing the towel hanging it to his shoulders before walking away leaving Kise red as tomato.

"Oi! What's wrong Kise? You look so red, go and take a rest first." Midorima suggested.

"Midorimacchi I think I've fallen in love already." Kise response earning him a raised of brow from Midorima.

Darlin then walked back to the bleachers to get her handy dandy notebook to write some useful information about the players today. "I think I need to suggest some new training exercise for them to increase their strength and endurance. I'll talk to Akashi about it later." Darlin made a mental note then she noticed Aomine wiping himself. "You have some awesome moves there Aomine-kun, Nice one." She said to him making Aomine blush from her simple statement before thanking her.

As Darlin is busy scribbling in her notebook standing beside Momoi the gym door opens once again revealing a spiky grey haired teen already dress in his practice attire.

"Sup (short for what's up)." He greeted to everyone which makes a certain person in rage, building a dark energy around him upon seeing Haizaki.

"Haizaki, you finally show yourself up huh." Nijimura said calmly while shaking from anger but decided to control it for now.

"Shougo. . ." Is what Kise managed to muttered bitterly.

"Haizaki, care to explain your disappearance for almost 2 weeks." Akashi said to him calmly.

"Ah well 'bout that, I've been damn sick for past 2 weeks resulting me for not being able to attend the school for awhile (cough, cough) see I'm not yet fully recovered from it." Haizaki replied while faking a cough which unleashed a large black evil aura from Nijimura.

"YOU -DAMN -BRAT! I'm gonna kill you." Nijimura retorted being annoyed to the max for Haizaki lies.

"But! I'm fine now since I saw a goddess here~" He said while licking his lips turning his attention to certain light brown girl beside Momoi ignoring Nijimura blatantly. " so it's true that the famous late enrollee joined our club. They said that she is an enchantress' I'm gonna take a good look at her to confirm it." He said while walking towards Darlin. Kise is the first person to react.

"Don't you dare-" Kise said already going to charge at Haizaki but stop by Kuroko.

"Calm down Kise-kun, Lets observe them for a while." Kuroko said while holding Kise's right arm tightly.

As Haizaki reach Darlin closely, he stop and stare for a while at her from top to bottom. "Heh, not bad although you are not sexy enough, upon a better inspection seeing your face closer you are indeed a real beauty. How about going out with me?" He said daringly to her snaking his right arm around Darlin waist pulling her closer to him.

"Please let go of me, Don't you know what personal space is." Darlin said to him nonchalantly staring straight at his eyes.

"Oi! Haizaki stop it!" Aomine shouted but Haizaki goes unheard of it.

"ANO YAROU!(That bastard) Step aside Kurokocchi," Kise said gritting his teeth.

Haizaki went to touch her lips using his other free hand. "Your lips say no but the chemistry between us say YES." He said flirting to her. This time made Akashi to take an action started to walk in their direction with a menacing aura sipping out from him but abruptly stop as he heard Darlin to speak.

Darlin let out a breath more like a Huff sound before speaking. "Aren't you failing chemistry" she said to him earning a grunt at Haizaki twitching his eyes for being stab by the fact. ",,,, and YES nice to meet you too HAIZAKI SHOUGO-kun~~" she said to him nicely while smiling but there's something creepy about it that made Shougo to do back step away from her by instinct. "Lucky! I found the missing wild cat of the group fufufu, too bad Haizaki-kyuuun you've come to me by yourself now there's no thrill in finding you but it's alright since I don't need to stress myself much." Darlin thought to herself evilly while having an innocent appearance outside.

"What the hell did I just do?" Haizaki thought to himself realizing his action. "Just now I think I saw something coming out from here like a mini version of herself that looks like a chibi devil surrounding me. Maybe it's just my imagination from lack of sleep last night." He thought shrugging off his idea. "Hey babe, what's yah name and how do yah know 'bout me?" He asked.

"Oh right!, I didn't introduced myself yet sorry about that I mean, Come on, aren't I your blockmate? I'm Saionji Darlin Ross, lets be friends from now on S-H-O-U-G-O-Kun~~" She said to him merrily leaving him speechless in his spot.

"A-ah. . ." Haizaki managed to answer. " Blockmate?, she's in class 2-B too? Still what's with her being chummy to me. I've met many girls and I know if they are just trying to flirt me but this girl, I can't read her thoughts and I have a hunch that she doesn't look at me that way but most of all she's kind of dangerous one. He thought observing Darlin.

All people present around Darlin & Haizaki earned different reaction from witnessing what just happened in front of them. Their famous 2nd manager fearlessly deals the most dangerous player in 1st string like there's nothing to worry about him at all.

"Huwââh, I never thought our manager is also like our captain (Fearless) but with a playful personality." One of the reserved player said.

"Ho,,, I like her . She's an interesting girl don't you think Akashi?" Nijimura said to him, looking at Darlin with interest.

"I agree sempai, ever since the first time I saw her, I knew she had an interesting personality." Akashi replied being Suave.

"That's amazing Dar-chan!" Momoi exclaimed at her. "No one dares to do a thing like that to Haizaki-kun since he is quite known as a delinquent you know." She whispered to her.

"Darlincchi! Are you all right?! Is there something wrong around your body? Your actually got frightened right? right? Let me comfort you-ssu!" Kise said while glomping to Darlin pestering her non stop. Kuroko take an action by stabbing Kise's right side using his hand. "_Itte_! (Ouch!) Ku-kurokocchi?".

"You're exaggerating Kise-kun, Darlin-chan is perfectly fine." Kuroko replied to Kise.

"Ross-chin is like Aka-chin~" Murasakibara added

"Now, thats a nice move Darlin!" Aomine said ruffling her hair messily."

"It's unusual for a girl to act so calm in that kind of situation like you did." Midorima said making the others to look at him with naughty expression aside from 3 person that shows nothing on their face. "D-don't misinterpret it! I'm not praising you, I'm just expressing my opinion." He said to her blushing slightly.

"_Hai_,_hai_.(Yes,yes) I understand Tsunderima-kun.~" Darlin said teasing Midorima which made the others to burst out laughing.

"I'm not a Tsundere nanodayo!" Midorima retorted.

Not far away from their group, Haizaki is watching them from the side of the court still fascinated to Darlin while holding a basketball ball. Nijimura approach him.

"Just be honest and go talk to them already. You wanted to joined their group right?" Nijimura said casually from seeing Haizaki looking towards the rainbow group.

"Hah? What the hell are you saying?" Haizaki retorted playing innocent.

"You just need to open your heart Haizaki and you'll find exactly what you are searching for." Nijimura answered looking at the said group whose laughing together. "I'm sure you will have an important person that will make a special place in your heart." He thought silently looking at Darlin.

"Ewwww, don't say such a cheesy line Nijimura. You sounds like an old geezer." He said mockingly to Nijimura.

"Ho~, Old geezer you say? Take this!" Nijimura smack him at the back of his head leaving a large bump on it making the other observers sweatdropped at the.

"They are really energetic and lively teenagers aren't they?" Coach Shirogane said to their reserved players standing beside him.

"You mean a bunch of Eccentric Weirdos, kantoku." They all thought together


	11. Chapter 10: Get to Know Each Other

It's been five days already since Darlin started to be a nanny (nope scratch that) a manager of the famous all stars basketball team named 'The generation of Miracles plus their phantom sixth man'. Managing a certain basketball team is sure not easy to do at all especially if that team is very special. Now, what more if the said team is a team made of talented and genius athlete with weird habit and obsession. Well, if you're gonna asked her about the best quote to describe them then she can relate it to what team Rock** always says which is 'We're here to cause a TROUBLE. And make it DOUBLE' famous line. Now Darlin finally understand what Momoi daily life is.

Then let's go back to the present where all of them are sitting in the rooftop enjoying eating their bentos when suddenly Murasakibara noticed the similarities between Darlin and Tetsuya's bento.

"Are-re~ Kuro-chin and Ross-chin bento is somewhat looks the same." Murasakibara said aloud in lazy tone that makes the others attention turned to the said object. Don't underestimate Murasakibara. Even though he acts like a child in a giant's body and looks apathetic, He is actually good at observing in terms of 'FOODS' that is.

" 'GULP', O-oh. " Is what Darlin said swallowing her food in her mouth quickly as her mind process ( 85% loading already ) for any kind of reasons and alibi avoiding telling the truth to them. "I can't tell them that we are living together BECAUSE I came from another world which only means that I have no place to stay HERE in this world. It will make things complicated to explain and who knows what will happen if I do that." She though while looking at them specially to Momoi who have a big crush to Kuroko .

"Ah, it's because me and Darlin-chan are livin-" Kuroko answered Murasakibara honestly without thinking the consequences of it that makes Darlin in horror and take a fast action by stopping kuroko from spilling the truth through the use of her hand covering Kuroko's mouth.

"-LIVING NEAR TO EACH OTHER. Oh no! There's a crumbs on your mouth Tetsuya-kun hahaha it's fine now, I removed it already." She said making an excuse for cutting Kuroko's words and giving him a sharp look silencing him completely. "Actually his house is pretty near to my apartment and I happened to meet him and be friends with him. As a gratitude for being a good friend to me, knowing that he only survive by drinking milkshakes and eating boiled eggs I decided to make his lunch everyday to provide him enough nutrients. She lied smoothly making Kuroko and Akashi amused by her.

"I see, so that's the reason why Tetsu-kun has a professionally made looking bento. It's a good thing that he's eating more than just drinking vanilla milkshake. Gomen neh (I'm sorry) Tetsu-kun, for suspecting that you're cheating on me having another girlfriend." Momoi said being delusional of her as a girlfriend of Kuroko (well it is only one sided though since she's the only one who declared it) and at the same time apologizing to Kuroko making everyone sweatdrop including Darlin.

Suddenly an idea hits Aomine's head like a thunder strike. Half of it is because of his trusty instinct. "Come to think of it, I noticed that you two seems to be TOO CLOSE to each other. How long you two been friends and how come you two meet each other as far as I know Tetsu is having a hard time getting noticed by people." He said to her being curious and at the same time being suspicious about Darlin and Kuroko relationship.

"About that,,," Darlin paused for a short time having thoughts. "For someone like Aomine being perceptive is really . . . surprising to know. Damn, he got me." She thought to herself while thinking for a better reason.

This time Akashi is the one who explained about it to them, helping her in fabricating some stories to avoid any suspicions. "It's because Tetsuya and Darlin family knew each other that's why they become friends entrusting Darlin's well being to Tetsuya for living alone here in Japan since her parents are living in other country." He lied smoothly like its a natural thing to do.

"Meaning to say, she's from other country. Am I right ?" Midorima said understanding Akashi's story.

"Yes Midorima-kun, my parents happened to meet Darlin's family while working overseas. Since Darlin has no relatives here to look out for her, my parents asked me a favor to help her get to know things around here and assist her in finding a place to stay and a school recommending Teiko." He replied.

"So she's a foreigner,,, Oooh! I see so that's the reason why Darlin appearance looks different to be a Japanese." Ahomine said finally getting the point.

"Really? Coming from you Dai-chan. Aren't you the unusual one since you have a tan skin that's very unusual for Japanese citizen to have." Momoi said making fun of Aomine.

"Shut up Satsuki! I only become like this because of playing basketball since I was a kid." He retorted to Momoi.

"What nationality are you Darlincchi?" Kise inquired.

"Errr, about that I actually don't know what foreign blood I have since I don't have any memories of my past since I was 6." She said to them like its nothing serious to discuss making the other momentarily stop what they are doing for a while. "And . . .I'm only adapted by my father who is a Japanese but he's dead now leaving me to my uncle and since I don't want disturb him from his work I decided to move out and live alone here in Japan." She explained to them. Telling them the truth about herself.

"Uwaaah! I'm sorry for asking Darlincchi, I'm really sorry for reminding you about it." Kise said apologizing to her while rubbing their cheeks together.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She replied to him smiling to them cheerfully.

After they finished eating as they left to returned to their respective classrooms Kuroko together with Darlin are walking slowly making them being at the last place of the group.

"Darlin-chan earlier. . . What you said about you is true right." Kuroko said to her confirming his thoughts.

"As expected from Tsu-kun very observant. Yes it is True." She said while walking staring straight at the hallway. A flash of fondness is shown in her face that gives Kuroko a warm feeling inside.

"I see,,, He must be a very kind and loving man. Your father I mean." He said flashing a small smile at her that makes Darlin beamed with happiness from hearing it.

"Yes He is! And I'm very lucky to be his adopted daughter." Darlin said joyfully.

In Front of Class 2-B ~

"Aoi-chin!" Darlin shouted to Aoi finding her about to enter their classroom.

"Oooh, Darssy!, Welcome back, what's wrong?" Aoi said to her smiling widely.

"Is Haizaki-kun already there?" Darlin asked her for assuming that Haizaki might be arrived after lunch having half day only of attending their class.

"Haizaki? Nope I didn't see him inside yet. Come to think of it, he's one of the regulars of 1st string right? Is he attending your club practice?" She replied to her.

"Well, He is four days ago. It looks like he's gone again not attending club activities and our class." She said while sighing being disappointed for not finding him. "Haaa, he's really hard to handle huh." She thought to herself.

"It can't be help since he's you know . . . I'm surprise you look concerned about him, could it be that-" Aoi showing a cat faced playfully said starting to teased her again but been cut off by Darlin before she even voiced out a nonsense idea.

"It's because it's my responsibility for ensuring that he's doing well (more like behaving well) both in academic and in extra curricular activity of our school." She answered fast to her when a figure of someone stopped between them. A girl with medium length hair and an intimidating aura stand in front of them.

"Can you step aside? As you can see I'm about to enter our room and you both is hindering me from doing it." A girl named Mitsue Sayaka said it to them sending a glare to Darlin.

"Sorry about that Mitsue-san." Darlin said. Both her and Aoi make a way for her to enter stepping aside.

"Don't be sorry Saionji-san, I know that ever since you arrived here you are able to replaced me in my position of being the top student of our class. . . Let me say this to you directly, I don't plan on losing against you so you better get ready." She said to Darlin bitterly but betrayed by her funny gesture before walking away inside their classroom that makes the two person in front of her sweat dropped for sudden declaration of her.

"Aaa-huh? . . . Is what Darlin managed to say. " I just said sorry for blocking the way though. Mitsue-san is a funny person huh." Darlin said to Aoi who is standing beside her.

"Ahahaha! Forget it, she's just too overwhelmed about your arrival here. Don't think about it too much." Aoi said reassuring her.

TIMESKIP~

As usual everybody is doing their best for keeping up Akashi's 'HELLISH' training menu that has been catered to them. As everyone is busy doing their task assigned to them, their head coach which is Shirogane together with Akashi and Nijimura is discussing about Haizaki's truancy not too far from where Darlin and Momoi standing.

"Yes, kantoku if this continue, Haizaki will probably be. . ." Akashi said to their coach and to Nijimura.

"That cocky brat. . . I'm gonna beat his ass off once he show his face again." Nijimura said frustratedly.

Noticing the said group conversation, Momoi noticed Darlin attention directed to them being curious about it.

"It seems that Haizaki-Kun got into a fight yesterday." Momoi said gaining Darlin's attention to her. "A certain club member of ours reported it to Akashi-kun, according to him he saw Haizaki-kun getting out from the arcade center when a group of thugs started to block his way and that's where it started." She said to Darlin informing her about the said event.

"It's probably because of his appearance that makes him attracts any troubles." She thought secretly upon hearing the details. "I see, , , " She replied to her looking deep in thought before speaking again. "Is there anything that we needed to do today aside from collecting data and building strategy for the team?" She asked.

"Eh? Ahmmn, nothing I guess." Momoi replied to her.

"Is that so," Darlin replied while writing something in her paper. " Actually I needed to do something very important now Sat-chan so here." She handed the paper to Momoi. " If there is something else you needed from me just send a messege. I'm sorry, I needed to leave early today." She said before dashing to Akashi excusing herself.

"Ah! Wait-Mou." Momoi muttered before reading the contents of it. "T-this is?! Amazing , she was able to build a strategy like this in such a short time." She said to no one after seeing Darlin's notes.

"Akashi-kun! I'm sorry I needed to excuse myself early today there's something important that I needed to do immediately. I already leave my notes to Momoi just check it out by yourself later and oh! Tetsuya-Kun! " She said going near to Kuroko. " I'm off early today so I will not be able to walk with you later so sorry ." She said while clasping her hands together as if asking for forgiveness.

"It's alright Darlin-chan, be careful on your way home later." He said to her assuming that she will only go to her work early."

"Yeah, thanks! Bye Everyone!" She exclaimed before dashing off to somewhere.

"Eh? Darlincchi is going off somewhere?" Kise said being stopped from dribbling the ball across the court with Aomine and others.

"Yes, she said that it is important." Akashi answered from the side of the court. "Continue, playing Kise." Akashi demanded.

"H-Hai!" Kise shouted back.

MEANWHILE~

A girl in Teiko Uniform is standing in front of the arcade center.

"Maybe this is the arcade center he always goes to, I should take a look inside." Darlin said to herself taking a good look outside the building before going in. It is quite spacious with a lots of gaming machines, cranes and a Puri machine(Photo booth) located at the corner. Different posters of game character and banners adorned the said of it is filled of loud noise that came from the gamers mostly students who just came out from school., laughters and chatters that shows enjoyment echoed around the area. Overall it looks lively and fun because of colorful lights emitted from different gaming machines added by loud electronic music from various video games. Darlin takes a stroll inside to in hope to find someone.

"It's been a while since I came to an arcade center, if I remember correctly the last time I came is during our middle school with A-chan,B-chan,C-chan and D-chan." She thought to herself seeing a group of middle schooler girls having fun in playing DDR machine. "I miss them already." She muttered softly with gentle expression when suddenly a mob of ash grey haired caught her attention. "BINGGO, I found yah~" she said ominously looking like a predator found its prey it was Haizaki who is busy competing with someone at Tekken arcade machine. Slowly she approach him behind then tap his shoulder that made Haizaki jolted from his sit and lose his battle upon being startled by her.

"What the hel- Oh, so it's you." His cursed have been left unsaid as he turn his head around and saw the person who tapped his shoulder making him surprise.

"Hello there." Darlin said to him flashing her sweetest (sickening) smile while standing in front of him with both of her hands behind her back tilting her head at one side looking cutely. You seems to be busy huh, can I joined you for a moment? "She casually said as she take a sit beside him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with THEM right now?" Haizaki replied to her emphasizing the word THEM like it was a poison.

"Well I was awhile ago and now I'm here at your side, does it still matter." She replied coolly to him.

"Why are you here? Aha. I know, your here to say to me that you accept my offer to you before. Heh so you like me huh." He smirked a her saying his though like a cat purring at his master recalling what he said to her before inside the gym where he asked Darlin to go out with him.

"Unfortunately No, but Yes I'm here for you indeed." She said while staring at the game screen monitor looking interested at the characters flashing in it.

"Ugh! So what the hell do you want from me." He said being annoyed at her for being rejected twice already. "Don't tell me you've been fucking summoned here by that two devil. It's useless just go home." He groaned referring to Akashi and Nijimura the two sadistic captain of Teiko basketball club (the other one is former captain though).

"Nope, I'm here at my own will." She answered to him. Turning her head in Haizaki's direction making her face to face with him. While looking at him she noticed the white patch located at his lower side left cheek and the small wound at his lower lips. His knuckles has wounds and bruised on it also at his right arm. Unconsciously she raise her right hand and touch gently Haizaki's left cheek by her fingers. "How are you, I mean your wounds. It looks like it hurts a lot." She said to him while she lowers her hand again. "You should take care of yourself better especially your face you know, since it is only the 2nd best thing about yourself aside from your talent in basketball." Darlin said to jokingly at the same time mocking him that makes Haizaki's eye twitch from annoyance.

"Y-YOU!" He said as he gritted her teeth with a vein pop out in his forehead.

"Ah, I know. Let's try that one!" She said pointing at the basketball shooting game. "Come on now!" She grab his hand and lead him to the said game.

"Damn . . . " Haizaki muttered staring at her back. "She could be an angel and a devil at the same time." He thought while smirking.

As they stand in front of it, a bright idea suddenly hit Darlin's head. " This could be my chance! If I'm able to beat his score at this shooting game then I'm able to make him go to school regularly attending both class and practice YOSH!" She thought confidently forgetting one important idea about Haizaki.

"Hey let's have a battle. If my score is higher than you then you will need to obey my request which is going to school regularly and never ever involved yourself into a fight But if it's you who win, then I am willing to do anything you want. How's that?" She said smiling at him happily.

"Heh~ sounds good to me." Haizaki replied a smirk appeared at his bad ass face.

Unknown to Darlin, her idea was the biggest mistake she did.

"No way. . ." Is the only words she managed to say staring at Haizaki's scoreboard. "Shit! I'm having so much fun that I forget the most vital information about Haizaki; THAT HE IS ALSO A MEMBER OF TEIKO'S BASKETBALL FIRST STRING PLAYERS!" She exclaimed in her mind regretting her proposal. Because of her having too much fun playing around Haizaki she forgot that he is not just an ordinary teenager that she can beat around easily specially in terms of basketball.

"Well~ You wouldn't go back down to your words right Darlin Ross~~" Haizaki said in a playful tone mocking Darlin as he was the one who won the game 'OBVIOUSLY', EVEN FROM THE START.

"Tsk! You win this time Haizaki-kyun but there's no second time around." She thought to herself grudgingly while having a calm facade outside. "Of course, you have my words Shougo-kun. So what is it that you want?" She asked him seriously which made a wide grin appeared at Haizaki face.

"Glad to hear that. I want Y-O-U~ " He said to her in a playful manner that made Darlin blinked at his words.

"Uh, , , sorry?" She said to him as if she did not hear it clearly.

"I want you to act as my girlfriend and do what I say." He said to her.

"Oooh. A caretaker it is." She whispered softly realizing what Haizaki wants. "Sure, I got it. Then does it mean that you will go to our school starting tomorrow since you know I'm your GIRLFRIEND right? It only means that you need to spend more time with me~" She retorted back wisely and in a cute more like devilish manner outsmarting Haizaki.

"Heh, is that all? Of course babe." He said to her while smirking. "Not planning to back down eh, what an interesting girl." He thought being happy for winning against her at the same time feeling challenge by her.

"Pffft! Piece of cake." Darlin thought to herself for making Haizaki fall to her trap. "Then see you tomorrow, I guess?" She said to him casually walking three step before pausing. " I had Fun being with you by the way. See yah!" She glance at him shortly then resumed walking while waving her hands.

"Whatever." He replied while putting both of his hands in his pocket. A small smile formed in his lips unknowingly.


	12. Chapter 11: Just an Ordinary Day or NOT!

Hi Everyone~ How are you guys? I hope you are enjoying reading this. I just want to share my opinion a little and it's about Haizaki. I really have a soft spot for someone like him. I mean, I believed that he is not truly a bad person and also need to be Loved and Appreciate so I decided to include him being with the GOM. (**ME INSIDE MY BRAIN**: Oh really? how are you going to do that huh?) Anyways shout out to my Fellow Filipino Citizens whose reading my work I hope you guys liked it! and also For my International Friends From America and other international country Thank you for having an interest to read this fanfiction of mine. I hope you guys support it more. if you have any comment about the story or just sharing any thoughts please plz plz! Dont hesitate to PM or REVIEW. Love you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to our wonderful Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the story plot is mine ~

* * *

Kuroko and Darlin went to Teiko early like usual. They both believed in sayings that 'The early bird catch the early worm in the morning' that's why you can call them as one of the early bird student who went to school just to have freetime doing what they want to do before their class begun. The two of them are currently busy putting their outdoor shoes inside their locker as a certain 'loud' blonde came rushing to glomped Kuroko who take a side step immediately as fast as he can making the bubbly blonde turned into a wailing brat with fake crocodile tears showing in his handsome face.

"So mean-ssu! K-kurokocchi!" He wailed then after that pick himself up dusting his uniform like nothing happened to him at all except there's a pout on his face.

"Goodmorning to you too Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted in monotonous voice with void expression on his face.

"_Ohayoo_ (Goodmorning) Ryou-kun. Lively as always huh." Darlin greeted him.

"Eh! Darlincchi? Since when did you arrived there?" Kise inquired. " More over did she just called me by my first name?!" He thought to himself squealing in happiness inside.

Darlin turned to her side where kise planted himself on the floor earlier and replied to him with emotionless blank face just like a certain someone. " I've been here the whole time Kise-kun." She said to him.

"Don't imitate Kurokocchi! And you said Ryou-kun earlier right? Call me again by that-ssu !" He said to her pestering Darlin to call him again like that.

"Eh, Did I. You're just hearing things KISE-KUN." She said to him with a lifeless facial expression that made Kise to wail loudly than before his voiced echoed around the hallway while Kuroko's lips twitch upward slightly seemingly amused of the scene in front of him.

"You guys are being mean early in the morning to me-ssu!" Kise sob.

A green headed male holding an earmuffs just arrived at their area. "Hmnp Oha-Asa said that Cancers should beware of Gemini's annoying antics." Midorima said to them. "So you're here already Kise , no wonder there's a noise emitted from this area."

"Not you too Midorimacchi!" Kise added while Kuroko and Darlin greeted Midorima casually.

"So you two are the only ones that arrived here early aside from myself and the others? It seems that we have something in common Kuroko even thought our zodiac signs clash to each other." Midorima said to Kuroko and Darlin while ignoring a certain blonde minion.

"I'm here too you know, in case you guys forget me." Kise said being gloomy.

"I agree Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun is already here too maybe he's just in student council room doing something." Kuroko replied.

"Knowing Akashi, of course he is." Midorima said to Kuroko while adjusting his glasses by his taped fingers.

"Ohayoo~ Ross-chin, Mido-chin and Kuro-chin~" A tall purple head with a droopy eyes joined the group carrying one big plastic bag full of his favorite snacks. The said group are quite surprised for seeing Murasakibara being early to school today.

"Ohayo Murasakibara-kun, you're early today. Is there a reason about it?" Kuroko asked in monotonous voice being curious about the said person early arrival.

"Ahh~ I brought snacks in newly established sweets shop near the station." He said to him."

"I see, but eating snacks early in the morning is not good Murasakibara -kun." Kuroko told towards the snack lover giant.

"Kuroko is right Murasakibara. Akashi will scold you once he knows about it." Midorima back up.

Murasakibara finding a way to change the topic suddenly noticed Kise at the corner sprouting mushrooms around him in a gloomy aura. "Are?~ Kise-chin what are you doing there at the corner, it's not nice to sulk in the morning.~" He said to him.

"You just noticed me to change the subject didn't you Murasakibaracchi. You guys are-are too much waaaah! (Sob) (sob)" Kise who is sulking at the corner started to wail again like a spoiled brat throwing tantrums.

"Pfft! Hahaha! I can't take it anymore." Darlin said bursting to laughing making everyone around her stare at her image. "Sorry, it's just that you're too gullible that makes you fun to teased Ryou-kun. It's kind of cute." She said to him while wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes for too much laughing.

This made Kise to perked up from too much happiness hearing Darlin's words. "Eh? Me? Cute?! Darlincchi I really like you-ssu! Kise who is about to run and hug Darlin exclaimed his words that makes Darlin regret her words from cheering the said puppy.

"Actually I take my words back, he's kind of. . . Annoying." Darlin said in her mind for seeing Kise with overflowing cheerfulness (it's actually loudness).

While everyone is busy standing at the hallway near their locker, an arm suddenly put around the upper part of Darlin's shoulder shifting the owner's weight to her slightly as the said person lean forward to the other side just a few inches at her cheeks.

"Heh, it seems like you're having fun to someone. Care if I join you?" A spiky ash grey colored haired tall male named haizaki said. Various expression can be heard at the said area.

"Haizaki!/ Haizaki-kun/ Shougo!/ Zaki-chin."

"Yo, you seems miserable there Ryouta. I want to make you more miserable but ME and DARLIN have to go now in our class." Haizaki said to everyone while smirking specifically to Kise who is about to burst in irritation.

Seeing Haizaki EARLY IN THE MORNING AT SCHOOL makes everyone around him to think some thoughts about the possible reason for his action. Kuroko who is staring at Haizaki silently having a conclusion of it in his mind.

"It's very rare for Haizaki-kun to show up in school and attend their class. More over to arrived here early isn't something usual he would do." He thought looking at Haizaki being clingy at Darlin. While he is being calm assessing the situation Kise on the other hand is close enough to berserk.

"SHOUGO,,, what do you think you're doing huh, get away from her." Kise said to Haizaki, a flash of malice is shown in his eyes as he stares in front of Darlin.

"Ho, why not ask Darlin about it, right DARLING~" Haizaki said coolly making Darlin 'HUFF' at his words.

"There we go again, playing villain aren't we Haizaki." She said in her thoughts. "It's fine Ryou-kun don't worry about it." She said to him smiling little before turning to everyone bidding a temporary goodbye as they was about to leave first before them. "Sorry guys ahmmn,,, I-We need to go now so I'll see you later?." She said hesitating a little before turning to Haizaki. "Let's go." She said to Haizaki, removing his arms around her and hold Haizaki's hand to tugged him away as fast as possible before a wild fire lit between him and Kise. She then started to talk while walking together holding hands.

"You really like to annoy him didn't you. They say that 'The more you hate, The more you love' so does that mean that you actually like him." Darlin said snickering at Haizaki.

"Hah? Don't say that again it's disgusting." Haizaki retorted having ridiculous look on his face about what Darlin just said while staring at Darlin's back before turning his gaze to their connected hands.

"Actually you two are very similar to each other." She continued, secretly thinking their comparison. "If only the both of you get to know each other more, I'm sure they can get along so well." She thought referring to Kise and Haizaki.

"The fuck?! Seriously, stop it already it makes me wanna puke. Plus I'm pretty damn sure that I'm much more way better than him. Would you want to know or TRY?" He said teasingly matching Darlin's walking pace. Darlin Abruptly stop before turning to her side where Haizaki is.

"Pfft! You're too young to amused me. Grow up maturely first then I'll think about it SHOU-Kyuun~" she said with playful innocent face but a dark evil aura surrounding her that makes Haizaki shiver. "Cuz I'm LITERALLY Mentally older than you making me feel like a sister to her rebellious brother. You can't sway me that easy." She thought to herself silently laughing. "There, there don't be sad and be a good boy~" She purred while rustling Haizaki's hair making Haizaki flinch for treating him like a child.

"Grrrr, I Hate you. . ."

"Yes, Yes I like you too."

MEANWHILE~

Kise, whose been left in a Frozen stunned reaction is still in that state inside their classroom after they witness Darlin and Haizaki's strange interaction to each other more on Haizaki's side though.

"C-could it be that Darlincchi and that bastard is, is . . ." Kise said cant even finished his words as he can't believed about what they saw earlier.

"Don't be ridiculous Kise, it's only natural for those two to do things together such as going together at their classroom since they are BLOCKMATES nanodayo." Midorima replied emphasizing the word 'blockmates' for Kise to understand.

"Well I understand the case of it, if not only because of her so called 'BLOCKMATE' was 'HAIZAKI' he's more a 'BLACKSHEEP' than blockmate you know. Did you not find it strange Midorimacchi?" Kise said looking confused.

"Hmmn? Strange? About what?" He said with a questioning look towards Kise who looks disappointed.

"Haaah,,, you're very clueless about relationship-ssu~ Midorimacchi." Kise replied looking exasperated about Midorima lack of knowledge about it.

Kuroko decided to take an action by explaining it to Midorima. "Midorima-kun is slow sometimes." Kuroko added which earned a 'HEY!' from certain carrot. "What Kise-kun

wanted to say is Haizaki-kun is being intimate to Darlin-chan. It looks like Haizaki-kun trying to convey that-. . ." Kuroko paused for awhile considering the right word to use before saying it.

Kise gulped before asking. "T-that what Kurokocchi?" He asked to him although inside his mind words of 'Please don't say IT, please don't say IT. . .' is chanting continuously.

Kuroko with a blank look that somewhat brings out grim aura say his opinion to them.

" That there is something going on between them." He stated bluntly that shock Kise to the max level that almost made him devastated upon hearing it.

"N-n-noooooooooo! Say it's not true! It's a Joke right? KUROKOCCHI!" He shouted inside their classroom that made everyone inside flinch at he's loudness and catch everyone's attention for being (over) dramatic.

"Kise-chin~ (crunch) stop being a DRAMA QUEEN, (crunch, crunch) your making our ears bleed." Murasakibara who has an apathetic face and lazy tone said with a sharp tongue to Kise. Hearing this words from the purple giant makes Kise to stop for a second staring at him before making his wailings times two in loudness.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh, Too much! Everything is too much for me-ssu!" He exclaimed making everyone to cover their ears luckily a certain green headed boy had an earmuffs as his lucky item for the day which saves him from being annoyed by the blonde idiot.

"Kise-kun please shut up if you don't . . . " The rest of Kuroko's words has been left unsaid as the blonde sense a presence of danger for himself if he didn't shut his mouth off. Pissing off the teal headed boy is not good since he had experienced the terror of it before. Kuroko continue his speaking after calming himself down. "It doesn't mean that they have romantically relationship already it's just that there is something going on between them although we don't know what it is." He explained calming Kise for he was causing a scene. Then their classroom slide door open revealing the two childhood friends.

"Yo, Morning everyone. What's up? I can Kise's loudness from the hallway coming from here." Aomine said.

"Good morning everyone! Sheesh, now we're late from the recent updates here it's because of you Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed being angry at Aomine for waking up late.

"I said sorry already!" Aomine retorted while walking grumpily towards his seat.

Kuroko greeted the duo who is as usual bickering as always because of Aomine's tardiness. " Ohayoo Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." He said with poker face which made Momoi to hastily glomped him.

"So what going on here?" Aomine inquired to them looking at lifeless depress blonde before turning his eyes at the phantom making Kuroko to answer him.

"Kise-kun is being nonsense in thoughts and actions." Kuroko who is being tick by the blonde replied bluntly with a calm voice and void face. Being Kuroko's partner and bestfriend, Aomine knows that there is something deeper meaning for Kuroko to have a bad mood especially in the morning aside from annoying blonde model.

"What do you mean by that? You look like in a sour mood today Tetsu." Aomine asked. His instinct tells him that there is definitely something going on for them to act like that.

Kuroko blinked before answering " It's nothing Aomine-kun, Kise-kun just making things complicated." He paused sighing in resignation looking for at Aomine's suspicious stare before proceeding to continue spilling the story. "It's about Darlin and Haizaki acting strange. More on Haizaki rather." Kuroko explained.

"Eh? Dar-chan and Haizaki-kun?" Momoi voiced out. Before Aomine can ask again a certain someone with a bright red hair came to their views.

"What's with the ruckus here?" Akashi said to them which earned various greetings from the others. Kuroko decided to tell about the recent occurred event.

"Akashi-kun, actually-. . ."

TIMESKIP~

After the dismissal of their class they immediately proceeded to their club practice duty for the boys while managing the team in Momoi and Darlin's side. As usual everything went normal (in Akashi point of view only, since for others it is not normal at all) except for one thing that is very disturbing to see.

"Ok time out guys, Water break!" Darlin shouted across the court after Akashi give his signal for them to have a break. Slowly (aside from a certain phantom who is super slow) everyone is walking towards the bench to wipe off their sweats and to replenish.

A certain gray haired is walking towards Darlin who is busy facing him back scribbling something in her small notebook.

Haizaki who is a natural womanizer and a adorable asshole he is decided to show off something that would make Kise along with the group of rainbow head players turn their attention to them. He hug Darlin from the back, snaking both of his arms around her like what lovers do to show a Public Display of Relationship act.

"Hey DARLING, aren't going to offer me a water bottle and towel~" He purred like a sly cat in Darlin's ear that earned a raised of brow from Darlin's stoic face but before she can even reply her words have been cut off by Kise who appears to have a sour mood. His face scrunch in an weird way but still handsome.

"Haizaki, what do you think your doing to our manager." Kise said with a fake smile in his face. Behind that appearance of his is actually a frustrated mood plus jealousy from hugging her.

"O~ Ryouta, as you can see I'm hugging her right now. Have a problem with that?" He said while smirking at Kise releasing Darlin from his hold to walk closer to Kise and start to annoy the blond but before he proceed to his plan a towel from behind has been wrap around his neck making him stop and tumble a little bit backward from being strangled by it. "Ggguht!-(coughing) the fû-". He turned his head around enough to see the culprit.

Darlin hook the towel around Haizaki's neck to prevent him from starting a fight. How fast she is to get the towel from the bench? Well only hell knows. "Now,now settle down will yah it will be hard for me to wipe your sweat if you moved around too much." Darlin said to him ignoring Haizaki's curse.

"Tsk! Dammit, Atleast try to be gentle next time." He said to her.

Darlin smirk decided to tease him. " and here I thought you like it rough." She said making Haizaki widen his eyes from not so innocent joke of her. He couldn't believed someone with an innocent angelic appearance can throw words like that perhaps appearance can be deceiving sometimes huh.

"Wha-Y-you . . ." he uncharacteristically stuttered from unexpected words of her as he stared wide eye from the girl which made Darlin laugh from Haizaki's reaction.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Caught yah." She said to him while still wiping him like an older sister to her lil brother who is grumpy from treating him like a baby in front of other people. The said two person look like absorb in their own world for a moment unaware from malicious stare of people around them plus glare from a certain people due to what -it -seems to be a sweet couple scene flirting in front of them. Akashi was the first one to react breaking the ice more like blizzard (coldness from their dark aura) that starting to build inside the gym.

"I assumed this is what Kuroko just said to me earlier hmmnn. "A calm voice of Akashi make the others turn their attention to him which earned an answer from a certain phantom. He stare at the duo with calculating eyes as if examining every movement they made. Though he has a stoic face one can tell that he is quite affected by it a little . . . . A little bit only ok.

"Yes it is Akashi-kun. . ., and from my point of view I see nothing strange from that. Aside from being TOO CLOSE suspiciously I think." He replied to Akashi. "Since they've just meet each other recently.,,," He added to himself only. Akashi nodded as he caught the idea of what he's trying to tell.

Aomine decided to butt in to their conversation. "What are you saying Tetsu? Nothing strange my ass. IT( he pointed referring to their two subject who is not so far from them) without a doubt is strange since its fucking Haizaki we are talking about!" He exclaimed though in a whisper tone only looking incredulous about what they've just see.

"Language Aomine." Akashi reprimand.

"Dai-chan, Haizaki-kun has the right to be friendly too you know. As Tetsu-kun just said there's nothing wrong from doing it. You're just jealous that's why." Momoi added which irked Aomine supporting HER Tetsu-Kun which been answered by Midorima.

"Momoi, it's true that there is no wrong in socializing but that's not the point since this is ' Haizaki ' a famous delinquent and most dangerous person in team were talking about nanodayo." Midorima said while adjusting his glasses making him look sharp from the glint of it.

"Midorimacchi is right Momoicchi the word FRIENDLY doesn't suit Him at all . I can't even imagine it in my mind-ssu!" Kise who is now looking like a child throwing tantrums from being stolen his favorite candy.

"Well~ no matter what the reason is, as long as Zaki-chin is not causing any harm its fine I guess ~" Murasakibara added.

Unknown to the two person who is the center of attraction a certain phantom is silently staring from afar with observing eyes.

"Hey,hey what's happening here did my eyes deceived me just now because I think I saw that Damn Haizaki looking like a kid sulking at the other side right from the moment I entered. " A silhouette of a person with black hair just came closer from the back of the said group of rainbow heads.

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai. No your eyes didn't deceived you it's true that it is Haizaki with Saionji-san you are seeing. It's a sudden change of him isn't." Akashi replied looking at Nijimura with calm facade.

"Huh? Saionji?" He replied turning his head once again to find the said person. "O, I didn't notice she was with him-but that's not it! Sudden change my ass. There's no way Haizaki would change in such a fast rate unless he bumped his head or Been in a rehabilitation center also isn't it's just a few weeks they had just met moreover it is not a pleasant first meeting so what's with that SWEET COUPLE ATMOSPHERE?!" He ranted nonstop to everyone's surprise.

"Nijimura-senpai,,please calm down first." Momoi hesitatingly speak up first among them trying to settle down someone's overwhelming killing aura.

"O-oi! Cool down a little will yah." Aomine said to him while sweat dropping.

"Huh?! Cool down? I can't cool down watching that bastards dirty tactics here. He must be scheming something again. I should beat up him half dead." Nijimura with a hilarious face like a yakuza already take one step going to the said victim of his frustration but suddenly halted by Kuroko's voice.

"There's nothing to worry about Senpai. There must be a good reason why they are like that to each other since it is Darlin-chan we are talking about." He paused as he turned his head once again to the said topic of conversation while continuing. "Although she is silly sometimes, I believed she's always thinking rationally in whatever she do." He said with a straight face. "Well, Maybe. . . " He added inside his mind as he remember Darlin's craziness as a flashback of her dangerous stunt flooded his mind way back a few days ago. "Anyways isn't a nice thing that Haizaki himself making changes, attending our practice." He said to Nijimura.

"Tsk! Well you're right, as long as he's not doing some foolish stuff then it's great I guess." He said with a huff a little disappointed for not having a chance to punch Haizaki's Devilish face.

Kuroko with a little bit of smile replied with a "Hai" (Yes) being satisfied for calming Nijimura.

At Kuroko's House~

Kuroko and Darlin are eating dinner together prepared by Darlin as usual.

"U-ughhhh. . . What's with him? . . His stares are piercing me."Darlin couldn't helped but felt a little bit uncomfortable for being subjected to Kuroko's blank stares.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" (Sound effect of Stare LOL!) By Kuroko.

"Ano,,, Tsu-kun? Is there something wrong. . . . . You can ask me directly about any thing you know." Darlin the victim of piercing stares said as she put down her chopsticks waiting for the said boy to speak up.

"Then, Are you and Haizaki-kun going out?" Kuroko being an straightforward person as he is asked to Darlin without hesitating.

"Wow, So Direct." She said inside her mind not being surprised knowing Kuroko's attitude already. " Hmmnn, I can't say the reason about that but it's not what you think it is. Why did you asked?" She replied with a questionable face being curious about Kuroko suddenly inquiring about it.

"Is that so. I got curious about it since Darlin-chan's mind is hard to perceived and Everyone's got curious about it too since it is a sudden change of Haizaki-kun's attitude what I mean is his other side that hasn't seen by any of us before is shocking to us that's why. But I know you are not doing things unreasonable also I'm glad you are being friends with him since other people seems to misjudged him a lot because of his outside appearance. In any case if there is something I can do don't hesitate to tell me, I'm always ready to listen." Kuroko with a calm mature demeanor didn't failed to charm Darlin again being an angel.

"I see , so he is just worried a little about it really how kind are you Tetsuya-kun." She concluded inside her mind as she felt a heartwarming message from him. " Thank you for being concern Tsu-kun I'm really happy about it and I'm glad that there are some person like you who understand 'HIM'. To tell you the truth I just want to be friends with him and send him a feeling that there's still persons who believes and care for him that's why I'm trying my best to reach him and open himself once again to other people after all he's not a villain as you think he is he's just a bit of Tsundere, PFFFT." She said to him being honest about her feeling and assuring Kuroko that everything is ok so he don't have to be worried.

"I agree about what you said Darlin-chan, then do your best." Kuroko said to her with gentle expression. " With that kind heart you have I'm sure you will reach Haizaki-kun. You are really something Darlin-chan." He added inside his mind as he felt his heart raced a bit thought he didn't think about the strange thing he felt too much.


End file.
